


Do You Wanna Touch Me

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, Adultery, All Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  William is married to Buffy's horrible cousin, Cecily.  Buffy has feelings for him, and she's had enough of biding her time waiting for him to finally wise up and get a divorce.  A more direct approach would be necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Mucho thanks and love to Dragonfly Lady for beta'ing me!
> 
> ** Thanks to xoChantelly and Edgehead for the kewl banners! 
> 
> *** Title from the song by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, lyrics by Glitter/Leander

 

Buffy listened to her Joan Jett CD as she got ready to go to William's house. She needed some female empowerment tunes to help her stay in the right mindset. 

She moved to the beat, checking herself out in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She looked pretty damn good in her black satin thong and bra. She giggled when she thought about just putting a trench coat on over her undies, and flashing William when he opened the front door. No, she would have to be a lot subtler than that. She'd have to work up to the 'I want you to touch my goodies!' portion of the visit. She wanted to look good, but not so good that William would know something was up right off the bat.

Buffy was taking a _big_ risk by going ahead with this. She wasn't even sure that her advances would be welcome. But he had to have felt the sparks between them, right? There had been definite sparkage in the past, Buffy sure as hell had felt them. If he really did think of her only as a friend... then things could get really messy and awkward. But if Buffy chickened out and went on hiding her feelings for William, then she'd never know if he might have reciprocated. 

Going around in vicious circles was driving her crazy. It was time to put up or shut up, so to speak. William was alone at home, so today was the perfect time to bust a move. Today was _the_ day. 

She rocked her hips to the hard beat and ran her hands over her body as she sang along with the song:

"Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where?  
Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where?  
There, yeah!"

It was an impossible situation that she found herself in; there were probably a few Country & Western songs describing Buffy's predicament. She was in love with William... but he was married. And to her snooty bitch of a cousin, Cecily. Buffy first met him at the wedding, and thought he was damn cute. And then Cecily and William had moved to Sunnydale -- Cecily said that the town was so 'quaint' and that she wanted to have a cozy, quiet little town to settle in. Cecily preferred jetting or taking a limo to more glamorous places like London, L.A., or New York, but not to live in them. So Buffy had gotten closer to her English cousin -- and her English cousin-in-law -- than she'd ever expected to. William proved to be a total sweetheart, becoming more and more attractive to Buffy, while Cecily had shown herself to be a manipulative, bitchy shrew.

Buffy wouldn't make any effort to spend time with her cousin if it weren't for William. Going to visit Cecily meant that she got to see him too. Therefore, she put up with her cousin (whom she'd come to loathe) for the perk of spending time with the man she secretly wanted to have to herself.

Things couldn't go on this way.

As fate would have it, Cecily was out of town for a week, all the way across the Atlantic, in London, so there was no chance of them getting caught _in flagrante delicto_ \-- if things progressed that far, that is. If it were _anybody_ else, Buffy would feel horribly guilty. Planning on seducing another woman's husband was a rotten thing to do -- but Cecily was a huge bitch. She treated sweet, doting William like shit, always putting him down and treating him more like hired help than a husband and lover. 

Buffy was tempted to just 'slut it up', to put on her slinkiest outfit, and to do her makeup in a sultrier way. But she didn't want William to get nervous and tense, she wanted him to be relaxed before she pounced. Buffy, herself, was really nervous and wasn't sure she'd be able to go through with it when all was said and done, it was best to play it as cool as she possibly could until the time was right... If there were such a thing as a 'right time' to tell your friend (and cousin-in-law) that you wanted to fuck him.

Buffy took great care in picking her outfit. She chose a blue silk blouse; a long black skirt that zipped up in the back; and a shiny pair of black high heels. She wore her hair up, and curled a few strands that hung down to frame her face. Instead of sultry makeup, she went with her usual 'natural' look. She made sure to shine her lips up with lip gloss -- she'd learned long ago from an issue of Cosmo that shiny lips drew a man's attention to them, thus making them more likely to want to kiss you. And she definitely wanted there to be some smooching going on later.

William had always been nice to Buffy. Beyond nice. When her mother had gotten sick a little over a year ago, William had insisted on going with her to the hospital. He'd let her cry on his shoulder when she'd been afraid of losing her mom, and he'd listened to her. Ironically, the people who _should_ have been there to show their support for her (Cecily, and Buffy's then-boyfriend, Riley) were too busy. But William had been there for her without a second thought about dropping whatever he was doing and being there to hold her hand. Even when he had to go away on business, he called Buffy to check on her and to see how her mother was fairing, as well as sending Joyce beautiful flower arrangements and boxes of her favorite Swiss chocolates. That had gone a long way to show Buffy that William was _the one_ , that she really wanted him in her life -- and that she just plain wanted him.

There was the possibility that she'd ruin their friendship by throwing herself at him, and that would be bad. But she couldn't go on this way: having these feelings for William, but having to bite her tongue and hold back. He didn't like talking about his marriage at all, so they normally avoided the subject. But she had to press the issue, she had to make him see the truth, even if it meant that he would be angry with her and spurn her. Cecily was going to destroy William from the inside out if he didn't get away from her. So what Buffy had planned was sort of... _noble_... in a very naughty kind of way.

As she got dressed, Buffy recalled a conversation that she'd had with Cecily...

 

_8 months into William and Cecily's marriage..._

Buffy drained her glass of wine, praying for the strength to sit and listen to her cousin prattle on and on about how horrid it was that she _had_ to spend time with William, and that he'd probably try getting 'a cuddle' that night. For 15 minutes running, Cecily complained about how clingy and annoying William was. 

Some bluntness was called for. "Okay, let's see if I got it straight: you and William hardly ever have sex, and when you do, you hate it. You put him down all the time, you think he's 'annoying' -- you obviously don't love him. Why don't you just get divorced? Do both of you a favor and just end it."

"Oh, that wouldn't do. Being divorced would be shameful," Cecily said dismissively.

Buffy snorted. "This ain't the 1880s. People get divorced all the time, it's pretty common. 50% of all marriages don't last."

"Yes, but I don't want to be a statistic. Plus, I wouldn't have access to all of the luxuries that I've become accustomed to."

"What are you talking about? Your parents are loaded. You'd still be rich without William's money."

"Yes, but not _as_ rich, and the Giles name opens just about any door. What I have is an ideal arrangement, really. Aside from having to let him strain and sweat on top of me once a month. William is timid and easily controlled, I do like _that_ about him."

Buffy looked at her, not able to hide her contempt and disgust. "Oh, that's _real_ nice. You don't even understand how horrible what you just said is, do you?"

Cecily laughed. "You'll see when it's time for you to take a husband, Buffy. Marriage is 99% business, 1% love."

"Somehow, I don't think that you're typical. How the hell did you get so cynical? There are lots of jerks out there, but William is a really sweet guy. You got so unbelievably lucky when you found him. When I get married -- IF I do -- it's going to be because I can't live without him... the guy that I pick."

"Well, it works for me. You'll have a rude awakening if you choose to marry for love, dear, sweet, naive Buffy."

Buffy wanted to tell Cecily _exactly_ what she thought of her. She wanted to tell her what a mean, nasty, evil bitch she was. And a punch in the face on William's behalf would be nice too. But Buffy held her tongue. If she cut ties with Cecily, that would mean no more socializing with William either...

 

Back in the present, Buffy shook her head as she zipped up her skirt. 

Cecily was an asshole. And for the life of her, Buffy couldn't imagine how William had fallen in love with that woman. Why did he let her treat him so shabbily? It wasn't like William was an idiot; he was actually very intelligent (another thing Buffy found that she liked big on men: a huge squishy brain). He could make big decisions without anyone's help, and he could deal with the people he did business with. It was mainly in casual, social situations that William's natural timidity emerged. But under all circumstances, a bitchy brunette could walk all over him without him saying one harsh word against her. Maybe William was into being treated that way? Some guys liked being submissive. No... Buffy didn't believe that. She'd seen the hurt on his face after Cecily said something mean to him, she'd seen tears in his eyes in the past. He didn't enjoy it, he didn't get off on it. But he stayed with Cecily for reasons unknown.

Buffy and William were friends, but she never repeated the exact words that Cecily said to her about him. She couldn't. It would kill her to be the cause of him being hurt. Every time she thought about telling him an exact quote of Cecily's, her mind fast forwarded to what his inevitable reaction would be to what she'd say. His very expressive face would crumble; his eyes would fill with tears; his chin would wobble. Buffy couldn't take even _imagining_ him doing that because of something she'd told him. And wasn't there that saying about people 'shooting the messenger'? On those grounds, she kept Cecily's cruel words from him. 

Then Buffy flashed back to the conversation she'd had with Cecily just the other day...

 

_Two days ago..._

Buffy rolled her eyes, holding back a weary sigh. Her pain in the ass, stuck-up cousin was calling her on the phone for some reason. Perhaps to brag about how fucking rich she was. 

"Hi, Cecily. I was just on my way out. What's up?"

"Buffy, I'm glad I caught you. I'm leaving for London tomorrow to visit with Mummy and Daddy."

"Oh, that's nice. Tell them I said hi," Buffy said, trying her best to fake interest.

"I need to ask you for a favor."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. She didn't know why Cecily thought she would go out of her way to do anything for her. The cousins had a bit of a prickly relationship. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could keep an eye on William for me."

"He's not going with you?" Buffy thought, _Lucky him! He gets a break from your nasty ass.'_

"No, he's staying behind. I need time to myself."

Buffy frowned. "What do you mean 'keep an eye on' him? You afraid he's going to throw wild parties while you're gone? What are you, his mother?"

"There's this little whore who was shaking her hips at him a few days ago. She's a secretary at the foundation, a slutty blonde named Harmony Kendall."

Buffy smiled, pleased that Cecily was worried about William getting his head turned by someone else. It would serve the bitch right if he ran off with another woman. Then her smile faded at the thought. As happy as Buffy would be if William left her cousin, she'd be brokenhearted that he was with _another_ woman. If someone was going to steal William, it should be her, damn it!

"What is that you want me to do exactly?" Buffy asked.

"Just drop by the house to check on him, see what he's up to. And call me to tell me immediately if he has any guests."

"You really think he likes this Harmony woman?" 

"No, he's completely devoted to me." Cecily paused to chuckle -- Buffy wanted to reach through the phone and rip her lungs out. "But William is weak-minded and easily swayed. Which is why I'd like you to keep watch."

Buffy thought of a few possible responses. She could a) tell Cecily to go fuck herself; b) say yes, she would check on William and report back, even though she had no plans to do so; or c) say yes, and do what her cousin asked, just to be nice. Buffy chose secret option d): she would go and pay William a visit, but not out of any concern for Cecily. Buffy didn't like the thought of some new woman trying to get William, and she'd happily nip that in the bud for her own selfish, crazy, inappropriate reasons. 

Buffy had told Cecily that she would 'keep an eye' on her husband for her. If there was a God, Buffy would have a lot more than just her eyes on him...

It was from that phone conversation that Buffy saw the need to let William know, in no uncertain terms, that she was interested in being more than friends. The erotic dreams and fantasies she kept having about him had made her hornier than hell and itching to make those fantasies come true. And she couldn't let him possibly find someone else before she worked up the nerve to make her move. She decided that she would go to visit William in the afternoon the day after Cecily left. They would have the mansion to themselves, nice an' private-like; and she would have the entire day to work up the nerve to finally show him how she felt.

 

_Back in the present..._

Buffy applied some vanilla body spray, and checked herself in the mirror one last time before leaving.

"You can do this. You _need_ to do this," she said to her reflection.

Squaring her shoulders, she set off for William's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

_In the ritzier section of Sunnydale..._

William, unaware that he was about to receive a guest on a mission, busied his mind by making everything 'just so' in his new and improved study. With Cecily visiting her parents in London, and him having given the household staff the week off, he was the only person in the house. The staff deserved a vacation from his demanding wife. He preferred doing things for himself, anyway. Feeling alone and lonely was a common thing for him, even when his wife was there. _Especially_ when she was there.

At 25 years old, William was doing very well for himself. He helped run a large charitable organization, he was well-read and artistic, and happily married... well, he was married. His wife was 30, just a little older than him. They'd married two years before, and things had been less than idyllic ever since. Cecily had never been overly warm or affectionate, but it seemed that she'd cooled even more once they'd taken their vows. His family hadn't been crazy about him asking for Cecily's hand in marriage: his father had been very vocal about his own dislike for the woman. But William had been love-struck and adamant, so his family had learned to keep their opinions to themselves. Though his dad still didn't like having to talk to or spend time with William's wife.

William didn't actually need to work for a living, his family was affluent and he'd gotten a hefty inheritance when his paternal grandparents had passed away when he was 18. After William graduated from Oxford, his father appointed him as the head of the Watchers Council, a charitable organization started by his grandfather years before. Philanthropy was a perfect fit for William, he found it tremendously rewarding to work with various charities around the world and help those in need. In his spare time, he enjoyed artistic pursuits, such as writing, painting, and playing music. He wanted to contribute things of beauty to the world. He used to love sharing his poems, artwork and music with others, but he didn't have confidence in his own abilities anymore. His wife had done a thorough job of convincing him that he was no good at just about everything. He also liked working out and going for runs to keep his body fit -- fit for _what_ he wasn't sure, but at least concentrating only on pushing his body to its limits helped quell his needs and focus his mind for a while.

 

William picked up framed photos and went round the room placing them on the bookshelves. He smiled and chuckled as he placed a picture of Buffy (Cecily’s charming American cousin) taken a few months before. It was from a day trip he'd taken with Cecily on their yacht; he'd asked Buffy to come along as well. Buffy was so much fun to be around, she could always make him laugh. He didn't feel nearly as self-conscious around her as he did most other people. For the picture, Buffy had posed at the prow of the boat, saying that she just _had_ to do that cheesy 'I'm the king of the world!' thing from 'Titanic'. 

William thought back to meeting Buffy at his wedding, he'd developed an instant fondness for her. She'd been 19 at the time, and was just as pretty, bubbly and vivacious as he'd expected a girl her age to be. What he hadn't expected was that he and Buffy would become friends. Cecily had insisted on having their main home in Sunnydale where Cousin Buffy lived. It was a nice town, so William didn't mind. With modern technology it was easy to do business from Sunnydale, he could talk to the Board of Directors via conference calls, and when it was required, he flew out for face-to-face meetings or to visit sites where the foundation wanted to build clinics, shelters, schools, wildlife refuges, etc. 

They started having Buffy over for dinner, and the more William got to know her, the more he liked her. He didn't know that Cecily was happy to have Buffy over mostly because she liked showing off her fabulous wealth to her less monetarily gifted relative (Buffy was a clerk at a curio shop in town, she made enough to get by, but wasn't rich, by any means). Whatever Cecily's motives were, William and Buffy were able to form a friendship.

William spent most of his time alone in his study, reading, writing, just relaxing and letting his mind drift away from his troubles. Cecily was usually the cause for his brooding, she treated him like dirt. William knew that she didn't love him. She couldn't possibly love him, not with the way she talked to and acted in regard to him. She _said_ the words 'I love you' to him, but there was no emotion behind them, she may as well have been telling him what she'd had for breakfast.

He didn't know why he let Cecily treat him so badly. He felt that he must have done or been doing something wrong. He'd never been comfortable around the fairer sex. So much so that he was still a virgin when he married Cecily. It was more than just anxiety that kept him a virgin; William also had the notion that it was more romantic to 'save himself' for the woman he took as his wife. And he’d found that -- to put it simply -- sex was overrated. There were no fireworks, no heavenly choirs singing 'Hallelujah!'. He didn't feel the spiritual bond that he imagined he would at being joined with the woman he loved. It just felt embarrassing... and somehow wrong. It didn't help that Cecily told him everything he did was wrong, or hurt, or bothered her when they were in bed. As bad as the sex was, he still had needs, and he wanted to be able to make love to his wife. Therefore, they got together, usually about once a month, for another go. Two years, and it was still like pulling teeth to get Cecily to agree to having 'a cuddle', and then it was so unpleasant that he had to fantasize about other women to get off. Another thing that irked him and made him feel worse was that Cecily insisted that he wear a condom -- he’d thought that they could have the pleasure of having no barriers between them since they were married, but nope. She didn’t want to get pregnant or get his ’mess’ on her. William could understand the not wanting to have an unplanned pregnancy, but he thought it would be sexy, not disgusting, to have the proof of your lover's passion on your skin. 

It had to get better... right? The idea that it could possibly get worse made William wince and shudder.

During one of their attempts at intimacy, William had let his mind drift to beautiful, sexy women to help him along. He had been shocked when Buffy's image popped into his mind. He couldn't make her go away, she kept coming back. He'd been able to convince himself that it was okay to imagine he was making love to Buffy just that one time. Pretending that it was Buffy under him had made him cum harder than he ever had in his life. He did his best _not_ to think of her again in a sexual manner, she was his friend, it wasn’t proper (though she still snuck into his mind when his guard was down).

Purely by coincidence (yeah, right!), Cecily had only acknowledged William's existence when she found out how extremely wealthy his family was. Before then, she had been nothing but cold and dismissive. 

 

Little did William know, but Cecily was relieved that she wouldn't have to pretend to be gaga over William once the wedding ring was slipped onto her finger. She didn't want him getting any crazy ideas about leaving her though -- she wanted to be Mrs. William Giles, but only for his family's social standing and wealth. William, himself, bored her to tears and held no fascination whatsoever. And his family, especially his father, pissed her off, thus, they rarely visited with his relatives. The Giles’ got upset if they thought she was being unkind to poor little William -- that's why he'd turned out to be such a weakling, Cecily had mused, they‘d coddled him. In her opinion, her husband was a sentimental fool. And she made sure William knew just how lucky he was to have found her, how worthless and useless he'd be without her as his wife. She made it a mission to strip away his self-esteem so that he believed no one else could possibly want him for anything. And it had worked beautifully for her. Cecily didn’t consider what she was doing to William ‘abuse’, but it most certainly was. She considered it her duty and God-given privilege to treat him however she saw fit.

 

William was an optimist, and he did love Cecily, though it was more out of habit now. From the beginning, he’d put her on a pedestal, making her and his feelings for her much larger than life. Cecily didn’t come close to being the woman he’d thought she was. It was getting more and more difficult for him to interact with her, he was getting to the point where he didn’t even want to try talking to her. All she seemed to do was hurt him. But William desperately wanted to make his marriage work. He had a deep-seated need to love and be loved, and he clung to the hope that his wife would realize how good they could be together if she only let him fully into her heart. He fooled himself into believing that things would change for the better. Perhaps once they started a family of their own... But they would actually have to have sex for her to get pregnant -- which they hadn't for the last few months. He hadn’t even asked her for sex during those months, it was too degrading and emasculating to know how much his wife obviously loathed having him touch her. 

Was it so much to ask the Gods to grant him a lover who would crave his touch? He’d settle for one that actually _moved_ or complimented him when he touched her. Only his fantasy women moved for him, only they yelled his name in passion. 

His mind whispered, _‘I bet Buffy would move...’_ accompanied by a pornographic picture in his mind of a naked Buffy beckoning to him.

William shook his head and sighed, trying to dispel the bad thoughts that crept into his head. He didn’t like to dwell on his woes, or his forbidden fantasies about his friend. Buffy would, no doubt, be disgusted with him if she suspected he had those kind of thoughts about her. 

He made an effort to concentrate back on making his study perfect.

The doorbell rang. 

William raised his eyebrows and turned his head. He wasn’t expecting anyone. It was probably just a package delivery. 

William went to answer the door, straightening his tie and suit jacket cuffs as he walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

Buffy rang the doorbell and waited, her pulse racing with anxiety and anticipation.

Now that she was here, she didn't know if she'd have the guts to go through with playing show and tell and letting William know how she felt. To tell him that she was attracted to him, that she wanted him, that she was in love with him. But she had to try. Her mind played the best and worst scenarios. The worst, being: William would be appalled by her behavior and tell her that he didn't want to see her ever again. The best, being: William would say that he wanted her too, and then they could... get to know each other better. In the Biblical sense. After she got done blowing his mind (and another choice part of his anatomy) he might feel that the two of them belonged together too.

It wasn't as if Buffy had a sense of loyalty toward her cousin, that wasn't what nagged at her. What bothered her conscience was making advances on _any_ woman's husband. But these were special circumstances. Buffy had to make William see that his marriage was a sham, that his wife was a heartless bitch, and that there were other women out there (namely Buffy) who would be happy to have him and be thankful for him.

 

William opened the door just as she was about to ring the bell again. He smiled when he saw who the unexpected visitor was. Seeing Buffy always made him smile. "Buffy, what a nice surprise!"

"Hi, hope you don't mind me stopping by without calling first," Buffy said with a nervous smile.

"No, not at all. But Cecily left for London last night, she's not --"

"I know. I thought I'd see how you were doing... all alone here."

"Oh, that was... very sweet of you." It was unnerving, seeing Buffy here so soon after he'd been thinking of her in a highly improper way. But William was getting very good at suppressing his urges and burying his feelings. "I'd love some company, please come in." He stood aside, gesturing for her to come in. "I was just working in my study, I've finally finished having the room redone. Would you like to see it?"

"Oh, you got it finished?" William had told her a few weeks ago how he wanted to remodel his study, she'd thought it was incredibly adorable how excited he was about it, like a little boy getting a present. And it was just nice to see William happy and smiling about anything. "Yeah, of course, I'd love to see it!" 

As Buffy brushed by him, her pleasing, mouthwatering scent made William's eyelids flutter. She smelled of vanilla, one of his favorite aromas. Vanilla combined with her own natural scents was intoxicating. He had to put forth a great effort to get himself back under control. Buffy hadn't noticed the strange look pass over his face, she was too wrapped up in her own naughty thoughts about how good _he_ smelled. 

William showed her the way to his sanctuary, talking along the way. Buffy was listening, but also looking him over discreetly. He was just so delightfully nerdy and proper. He was alone at home and supposed to be relaxing, and yet he was wearing a gray suit and tie. He always looked so neat and prim -- it made Buffy want to muss him up. And something told her that behind closed doors, William could be an animal. Those quiet, intellectual types could rattle a good headboard given the chance, or so she'd heard.

His eyes (all on their own) did a quick scan of her from head to toe. "You look... smashing. Do you have plans for later?" She looked better than 'smashing'; she was resplendent, glowing... effulgent. If she had a date with someone later, that was a very, very lucky man indeed. William squelched the pangs of jealousy that sprang up at the thought of Buffy dating another man. That was a wholly inappropriate emotion to have in regards to Buffy. Besides, he really did want Buffy to be happy, and he couldn't be the man to do it. She was his friend above all else, and he wanted his friend to find happiness. At least one of them should be happy...

Buffy thought, _'Uh-oh, I made myself look too obvious and ho bag-ish! He can tell that I came here for more than just a friendly visit!'_

She said, "Uh, I was thinking about going to the Bronze later... to, you know, do a little dancin' maybe." 

William nodded, easily accepting the answer. "Sounds like fun."

"You doing anything tonight?" Buffy asked.

"I planned on staying in. Cecily might call."

"She can call your cell. Come on, come Bronzing with me. We can dance the night away."

"I'm really not much of a dancer, I'd just look silly. Especially if I try dancing to a fast song."

"Everybody looks silly when they fast dance. But we can... just dance slow ones." The thought of him holding her in his arms, their bodies swaying together, smelling his delicious scent up close... it was almost too much. The prospect excited her to no end. 

He shook his head, "No, best if I stay here. She'd be upset if she thought I was going out and having fun without her." He didn't think it was a good idea to do things like dancing with Buffy. The mere thought of holding her close for a slow dance almost made him start to hyperventilate.

Buffy wanted to start on him about how badly his wife treated him, but she held her tongue... for now. "You have the right to have fun, y'know? And... you'd be with me, so you'd be _safe_." She batted her eyes innocently. He was most definitely not what his wife would think of as 'safe' with Buffy.

He smiled. "I know, but I have things to do here anyway. I'd rather stay in, really."

"You're a wildman, William," she said with a little smile and a shake of her head.

* * *

They entered the study. William joined his hands behind his back, smiling and puffing up with pride as Buffy looked around.

Buffy swept her eyes around the room. "Wow, it looks awesome!"

He grinned. "Thanks. I'm really quite pleased with how it turned out. It's just as I saw it in my head."

The walls were done in a cream color, the carpet was burgundy. There were built-in wooden shelves filled with books adorning every wall, which wasn't surprising. Buffy knew that William was an avid reader and collector. A Louis XVI writing table with a chair to match was set up near one of the windows; the modern phone sitting on top of the table looked a bit out of place, but she guessed that it was temporary until he got something more antique-looking. There was also the customary expensive globe, a fireplace with two high-backed leather chairs arranged near it, and a small bar with fancy crystal decanters that William had commissioned in Vienna. 

Another new object that Buffy noticed was a large divan (or fainting couch, as they were sometimes called), it was covered with dark-red velvet, and was supported on sturdy, carved wooden legs. Buffy ran her hand along the fabric. She loved the feel of velvet, especially on her naked body. She blushed at the dirty image that popped into her mind: her and William, nekkid, and rolling around on the couch. She tried shaking off the image and the feelings that accompanied it. It was way too early to broach the subject of getting freaky with him.

"I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?" Buffy asked. "You don't have business calls to make?"

"No, I took care of all that this morning. I'm all yours," William said, meaning it innocently.

Buffy blushed a bit more, thinking, _'Not yet, but I hope you will be soon!'_. She continued her inspection of the study. She did think it was an impressive room, very classy, like something out of a Merchant Ivory movie. It was a little too fancy for her personal tastes, but it was neat. The most important thing was that William was ecstatic about it. Oh, he was so adorable and sexy when he smiled like he was smiling now... 

Paintings and framed photos had been placed around the room. One picture Buffy fondly remembered seeing before: it was of William on a trip he'd taken to Africa last year. He'd gone without Cecily, of course -- there was no way Buffy's hoity-toity cousin would stay in a rustic village for even one night, much less the whole month that William had spent there. In the photo, William was smiling at the camera and down on one knee, with his arms around two little kids. At the time the picture was taken, William's hair was much blonder than it naturally was, bleached by the African sun. He looked damn hot as a blond; blond hair really complimented his bone structure and brought out his eyes. There were maybe twenty other smiling children gathered around him in the picture. He had gone to the Kenyan village to oversee the groundbreaking for a new clinic that the foundation had arranged to have built. Seeing the picture made Buffy grin and feel warm inside. William was so smart, caring, and gorgeous. And again, she couldn't figure out why her evil cousin had lucked-out and gotten William. Perhaps Cecily's good fortune was due to a pact with the Devil -- Cecily could give Beelzebub a run for his money.

"Very cool setup. I'm glad you don't have any animal heads mounted on the walls." Buffy laughed.

"No, no, I couldn't. I love animals too much... Pretend you didn't notice the leather chairs by the fire."

"Well, it's one thing to have stuff _made_ from animal byproducts, it's different to have part of an animal sticking out of the wall."

William laughed, nodding. "Yes, too right. That's how I feel about it too."

Her heart skipped a beat at how cute he was when he laughed. God, she wanted him! But she was so nervous. "Um, could I have a drink?"

"Little early in the day, isn't it?" he asked, looking to the grandfather clock.

"Yeah, but... let's break-in your brand-spankin' new decanters." Mmmm, spanking...

William smiled. "Alright, why not. You talked me into it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kewl banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

They sat in the chairs by the hearth, had drinks, a late lunch, and talked for hours. Most of the conversation was light: just music, movies, books, and art they especially liked. As usual, they had fun together.

The difference in William at times like these amazed Buffy. He was normally so shy and nervous around people in social situations. But when he was comfortable with someone (as he was with her) he smiled a lot, and could laugh boisterously. He wasn't quite as self-conscious; he was usually wound up so tight, like he was constantly afraid of saying or doing something to embarrass himself. That had to be a hard way to go through life. 

Buffy had asked him to play her a song on the violin or piano: a man having the ability to play multiple instruments was a turn-on for her. But William had begged off, saying that he wasn't in the mood to play today. But Buffy knew it had more to do with Cecily convincing him that he sucked, which made him hesitant to share his gifts with others, even with her. 

Oh, he was just so fucking adorable and hot -- she couldn't take it much longer! The way his laugh just burst out of him when he found something especially amusing, the way his eyes sparkled behind the lenses of his glasses, the way his tongue poked out when... She had to either stop looking at him through lust goggles, or do something about it -- quick.

Not for the first time, William had had to tamp down the attraction he felt toward Buffy during the afternoon. She was so lovely, sweet, and fun to talk to, he felt more relaxed around her than anyone else. If he'd met Buffy first... she could very well be his wife now instead of her cousin. If she would've had him, that is. No... of course she wouldn't. Buffy didn't think of him in those ways. They were just friends and related by marriage. If only things could be different...

Buffy was trying to gather her courage to do what she was dying to do. William had taken off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, and apparently that was as laid-back as he got. Buffy thought about how she'd love to see him in a t-shirt and jeans; he needed to loosen up. She'd love to see him in a lot less than that too...

 

William noticed the time. "Good Lord, it that the time? We've been talking, and drinking, for hours. Not even 6 o'clock and we've had too much." He chuckled, "Bad us."

"Mmmhmm, bad us." Buffy wanted to be a lot _badder_.

"I think you should stay here, Buffy. Perhaps overnight. I don't want you driving."

That would fit quite well with what Buffy had planned. She was tipsy, not drunk. But if the worst case scenario happened, she could blame it on the alcohol, and hopefully he would forgive her for acting like a slut.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Of course. I'd rest much easier if you stayed the night." He stood up and laughed. "'M a bit wobbly."

Buffy giggled. "Careful."

"Oh, damn... You wanted to go dancing tonight, didn't you?" he said with a pained expression. "I'm sorry. You wasted your whole day, and evening too, by chatting with me instead of going out to have fun."

She loved the way he said 'dancing', she loved the way he said just about everything. "Going to the Bronze was just an idea, not a definite plan. And I enjoy spending time with you. I'd rather hang out with you than go to a loud, crowded club any day."

William smiled and ducked his head, blushing. He couldn't help the way it affected him when Buffy said things like that to him. "You say the sweetest things. I-I always enjoy spending time with you too."

There it was again -- sparks flying between them. Was he feeling them too? Buffy had the impulse to jump on him and kiss him breathless, but she controlled herself, just barely. He was doing the blushy shy thing again, and it turned her on somethin' fierce. How could he not know how being near him affected her? How his smile made her insides all floopy. How the sound of his voice made her nether regions all tingly.

He cleared his throat. "Um, I'll just set things right in here, and then go fix the guest room for you," William said, taking their empty glasses to the bar.

"I don't want you going to any trouble..." With any luck, she wouldn't need the _guest_ room.

"Oh, it's no trouble." William went to the bar to straighten up and cap the decanters. He'd need to refill them tomorrow; he and Buffy had nearly polished off an entire bottle.

Buffy's heart beat faster, she licked her lips at how good his butt looked. His gray trousers were hanging _just right_. William appeared to have a fine, tight ass, which he really needed to show off more. She wanted to hold onto it while he fucked the living hell out of her.

The song she'd shook her booty to and sang along with earlier pounded through her mind: 

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Do You Wanna Touch Me - Joan Jett ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdLPJDYDJ_c)

}} 

 

_We've been here too long, tryin' to get along_  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy  
I'm a natural ma'am, doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high 

_Cry at night, no one in sight_  
An' we got so much to share  
Talkin's fine, if you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah 

_Do you wanna touch - Yeah!_  
Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where?  
Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where?  
There, yeah! 

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Every girl an' boy needs a little joy_  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees, baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair 

_My, my, my, whiskey and rye_  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong, don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah 

_Do you wanna touch - Yeah!_  
Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where?  
Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch - Yeah!  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where?  
There, yeah! 

The song gave her the push she needed to make her move. _'It's now or never! Thanks, Joan Jett!'_

Buffy took a deep breath, stood up and unbuttoned her blouse while his back was to her. "You know... it's not right that Cecily treats you so bad. You realize you deserve better, don't you?"

William tensed and closed his eyes. Things were going so nicely, why did she have to bring that subject up? "Buffy... I'd really rather not talk about my marriage. I'm not... comfortable discussing it with anyone, you know that."

She tossed her blouse onto the leather chair she'd been sitting in. "I don't want to talk about it either, just thought I'd mention it. We don't have to talk _at all_."

He turned to look at her. His eyes bugged out and his jaw practically hit the floor at the sight of Buffy with her shirt off. William could only stare at her for several moments. "B-Buffy, what are you...?"

She sauntered toward him, reaching behind her to unzip her skirt on the way. 

William backed up as she approached him. He'd never seen that look in a woman's eyes directed at him. Buffy's dark green eyes were smoldering with desire, she looked determined and... hungry.

He stopped only when the backs of his legs came up against the fainting couch. He gulped when Buffy stopped an arm's-length in front of him. She let her skirt fall to pool around her ankles, then stepped out of it and kicked it aside.

"I want you, William." She put her hands on his chest.

William was completely stunned that Buffy felt this way about him, he'd thought her feelings for him were purely platonic. He was equally stunned that she was being so brazen about it. Wearing only a black bra and a thong, Buffy was the most beautiful, sexy creature he'd ever seen. His startled eyes drank in her form, but it was hard to tear his gaze away from hers. She was holding him captive using only those mischievous green eyes.

"You _want_ me? B-but... I'm married to your cousin."

"Cecily's a bitch, she doesn't deserve you," Buffy said bluntly, rubbing his pecs through the shirt and stepping closer. "I think you need to see what being with a real woman is like."

Having Buffy standing in front of him wearing next to nothing and her hands on his chest made him shiver. "You're d-drunk..."

"Not that drunk. I know that I want you. Don't you know how much I like you?"

"I'm beginning to get an inkling..." William's throat clicked with a hard swallow. "Why would you want _me_?"

Buffy surprised him (again) by pushing him down onto the divan on his back. He blinked at her as she climbed onto the sofa on her knees. 

She pulled him up to a sitting position by his tie, and kissed him with all of the stored up passion she had for him, weaving her fingers into his hair. She was doing it! She was taking what she'd wanted for so very long, not letting her fears stop her this time. Buffy's heart was beating double-time in her chest. She was exhilarated, but also afraid that he would push her away at any moment. 

William hesitated for just a second when her lips began to maul his, then latched onto her lips and returned the kiss hungrily. He actually bit her lips a little, but Buffy loved his zeal. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. William moaned, his tongue automatically tangling with hers.

Buffy loosened the knot of his tie while William grappled with his confusion and arousal.

"Is this really happening?" William wondered aloud.

Buffy smiled and pressed his face to her chest. "Oh, yes, it is."

William wasn't sure if he was going to faint or not -- though he was on the fainting couch, so at least he was on the right piece of furniture if he did pass out. He was breathing shallowly and felt lightheaded. The alcohol he'd consumed over the course of the afternoon, combined with the lust he was now feeling, made thinking about anything other than Buffy and her beautiful body, and what he wanted to do to it, a difficult -- no, make that impossible -- task. His face was being cuddled to her chest, nestled against those perfect tits he'd taken notice of in the past. Of course, he'd felt guilty for having lewd thoughts about her attributes before. And he'd certainly never expected to have Buffy actually hugging his head and burying his face in her bosom -- ever. 

He started slowly rubbing his face on her breasts and put his hands on her sides. Buffy helped by taking his wrists and moving his hands up to her breasts. He squeezed her mounds in his hands, timidly at first, and getting progressively rougher.

Buffy reached around her back and undid her bra. William's hands went under the cups, pushing the bra up to get at her naked chest. She pulled the satiny garment up and off her arms, and flung it away while he attached his mouth to her left nipple.

"Ohhh yes!" Buffy moaned, her hands mussing his hair. His mouth and hands felt even sweeter on her skin than she'd imagined they would. William had an artist's hands: elegant, yet strong. She couldn't wait to feel them touch every inch of her body -- with lingering touches to a few special areas in particular. His mouth was so hot, it made her skin sizzle as he sucked, nibbled, licked and kissed. She was so relieved that he wanted her too! Yay! But was it _her_ that he wanted, or was it just a combo of drinking too much and the need for a good hard fuck? The time for those questions could wait, Buffy was too hot and bothered for serious conversation, and any pause might give him time to reconsider what they were doing, and she surely didn't want that to happen.

William thought she had the most flawless tits he'd ever seen, they were even more beautiful naked: not too large or small, perky, with rosy areolas and hard little nipples. They were simply heaven to touch. He switched to the other nipple, curling his tongue around it before eagerly pulling it into his mouth. His arms wove around her, his hands moving over her body while he dined on her chest. He had wanted to touch Buffy like this so many times, but he'd never suspected that she considered him as more than just a friend. And... there was the him being married to her cousin thing that sort of excluded the possibility of doing it too.

Buffy's head rolled back in pleasure. Her theory about William having an inner, hot-blooded wildman seemed truer with every passing second. His touches, gropes, and the way his mouth worked on her bespoke a man who was starved for intimacy. Stupid, frigid Cecily... how could she not want this? Though it was a good thing for Buffy that William had all of this pent-up lust accumulated, as she'd gladly be the beneficiary of it! 

Buffy removed his glasses and tossed them onto the table next to the couch. William blinked at her, his eyes adjusting. Then she put her hands on the side of his face and kissed him deeply.

"You have such amazing eyes..." Buffy said, combing his hair back from his forehead with her fingers and staring into his deep blue eyes.

"You do too," William murmured. He'd noticed how beautiful Buffy's eyes were before, as well. How they twinkled when she smiled, how they could develop a hard cast to them when she was looking at Cecily, how light they became when there were tears in them. He'd never seen them like this before: darkened and glazed with desire. He wondered again if she'd drank too much. Her actions would seem to indicate that she was intoxicated -- but her movements were sure and graceful, not erratic or fumbling.

Buffy was impatient to feel his hot, smooth skin against hers. She pushed him onto his back again, took two handfuls of his shirt and, with a wicked grin, ripped it open -- she'd always wanted to do that. William gasped, his excitement going up another notch. 

"Oooh, I've wanted to touch you for so long," Buffy purred, running her hands over his muscley chest. Obviously, William redirected his unfulfilled sexual needs into physical exercise. His torso was absolutely perfect: not too bulky; streamlined, with just the right amount of development. She bent down, kissing his chest and licking his nipples.

"Ohh God!" William repeated over and over, breathing heavily. He groaned when her hand moved down over his stomach to his crotch and she rubbed his hardening cock through the fabric.

"Oh my, what do we have here? Mmmm, feels _so_ nice!" Buffy mewled, giving his cock a squeeze. William always wore exasperatingly loose pants, so she'd never gotten an indication of how big a package he possessed. She'd asked Cecily once (after they'd had a few drinks) how big William was, but Cecily had only made a disgusted face and said it was 'hideous', and that was all. What did Cecily consider 'hideous'? Buffy was hell-bent on finding out. Not that it mattered if William turned out to be 'small in the pants', she was in love with _him_ \-- a small dick wouldn't be a deal breaker. Of course, she'd absolutely love it if he had a large cock, that would be the yummy icing on the naughty cake. What she felt through his pants already exceeded her expectations.

William strained up to give her another urgent, ravenous kiss while she fondled him. Buffy returned the fiery kiss as she lowered his zipper. He gasped into her mouth when her hand snaked inside his pants, into his jockey shorts, and wrapped around his cock. Cecily never touched his dick unless it was unavoidable. Having a hand other than his own holding it was fantastic. And that it was _Buffy's_ hand made it even more amazing.

Buffy's eyes bulged when she brought his cock out of his pants -- he was _big_! He wasn't even fully hard yet and it had to be 9 inches long; the girth was very, very nice too. She'd have no problem feeling it when he stuck her with that big prick -- unlike her ex, Riley, who'd (bless his heart) had a tiny little pecker.

"Holy shit! You've got a really big dick!" Buffy declared, thoroughly delighted. The shy, unassuming English gentleman had a fuckin' anaconda in his pants! Cecily didn't like getting fucked... with _that_!? The bitch had some _major_ mental problems, much worse than Buffy had previously thought -- that, or Cecily was a closeted lesbian. How could any red-blooded straight woman describe William's beautiful, _hugely_ perfect penis as 'hideous'? Buffy had never had the pleasure of being fucked with a really big cock, or had one in her mouth. That was about to change.

William wanted to ask if she thought his penis was odd in anyway -- Cecily had used the word 'abnormal' to describe his equipment. Since he'd never been with another woman, he was afraid that he really was malformed in some way, and any other woman who saw it would cringe as his wife did. But Buffy wasn't cringing, her face had lit up with a large grin at the sight of his dick. She stared, her hands had stilled, just holding it for a few moments, before they started gently caressing his staff.

Before he could form the words to his question, Buffy demonstrated beyond a doubt what she thought by bending over his lap and surrounding the knob with her lips. She sucked on the mushroom-shaped head while sweeping her tongue over it. 

His reaction startled Buffy at first. His body bowed off of the sofa, a loud shout ripped from his throat. She kept a hold around the base of his cock and looked at him. His neck was arched, his hands were gripping the velvet of the couch. He sank back down and looked at her with an awed expression, panting for breath.

Buffy smiled at him and flicked her tongue rapidly on the tip. He moaned loudly and jerked. 

"Mmmm, so yummy," Buffy said, and engulfed him with her mouth again. And he _was_ yummy. His shaft was hardening by leaps and bounds, his pre-cum was flowing into her mouth; just the taste of his skin had her drooling all over his prick. She circled her tongue around the fat head while pumping him slowly in her hand. "God, you have a great cock! I had no idea you were so... _gifted_! Damn!" She licked him like a lollipop while coasting her hand up and down the saliva-slick skin.

"You--Ahhhh!--You really don't think it's... abnormal?" William wheezed.

"Uh-uh, it's the most perfect dick I've ever seen." Buffy took his cock back into her mouth, shaking her head no with a grin on her face. She reached back into his pants and brought his balls out through the fly. 

William gasped and groaned as she both fondled his sac and moved her mouth up and down on his cock. He bucked at her again when she licked down the underside of his cock to his balls, and then proceeded to lick and suck on them like hard candy. "Oh my God! Ohhhh God, Buffy!" 

"You _are_ enjoying this, right?" Buffy asked. "Not in any pain or anything?" A guy had never made the kinds of sounds he was making when she did things to them, nor had they looked so completely awestruck when she did things to them. 

"No! Fuck! No pain! God, feels so bloody fucking good! Please don't stop!"

It was incredibly gratifying for her that William loved what she was doing, that her slightest touch on his body made him jerk like he was getting touched with a live electrical wire, and that she was making him swear like a convict.

Buffy smiled and tickled the underside of his sac with her tongue. Then she had to have his big, juicy cock back in her mouth. She bobbed slowly on his cock while unbuttoning his pants, and then tugging them and his blue jockeys down his thighs. He raised up -- on purpose this time -- to allow her to take his trousers down to his knees.

She made sure he was watching her, then opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out. She smacked the underside of his cock against her extended tongue a few times, then went back to sucking on it, rubbing the glans roughly. 

William sucked in air. "Ahhhh--FUCK! Ohhh motherfucking hell! Yes!" he yelled, thrusting into her mouth and hand. He hardly ever used words like that, and he'd surely never felt the need to scream them. But he couldn't help it. The shouted exclamations and continuous moans were just pouring from him. He couldn't help his body's reactions either. The excessive writhing was his body's natural reply to every stroke of Buffy's hands, every dab of her tongue, every pull of her lips -- it was like how his knee would jerk if a doctor tapped it with a reflex hammer. 

Buffy leaned on his stomach with her elbow to keep him from bucking her off, as well as preventing him from accidentally shoving his now enormous hard-on down her throat. If this is how he reacted to the start of a blowjob, how wild was he going to go when he came? Her tongue danced along the sides of his shaft.

"You like what I'm doing?" Buffy asked.

It took a moment for his brain to process what she'd said, then he nodded enthusiastically. This was a side of Buffy he hadn't known existed, and she was bringing out a side of him that he'd been unaware of, as well. He had never burned for someone the way he did for her at this moment. His body and mind were aflame.

Buffy had never considered herself a hose beast, but she was loving and getting off on going down on William. She worked his cock vigorously, sucking and slurping her way up and down. He tasted so fucking good! Her inner pornstar was really getting its chance to shine! Good thing she'd watched one or two adult features in the past, thus learning how to act like a mega-slut.

Buffy wanted him to cum in her mouth. She wanted to feel his hot semen rush into her mouth, she wanted to taste him. She knew that some guys were turned-on all over again if a girl swallowed their jizz. But what if he decided to stop once he got his gratification? William was a man who always strived to do the right thing, his mind might clear enough for him to remember that cheating (even cheating on his evil bitch of a wife) was bad. 

After a few more lusty pulls on his cock, she went back up on her knees, took a hold of his necktie and pulled him up by it to kiss her again.

William's body and mind were so starved for sex that he couldn't even think of telling her that they should stop. He never thought he'd actually get to live out his dreams of Buffy, but it was happening. She was so beautiful, passionate, and so very sexy. And -- miracle of miracles -- she wanted him. He assumed she had some sort of problem (perhaps nymphomania) for the fact that she jumped him. But he wasn't in the right state of mind to put up a fight. He might very well leave her unsatisfied though... he didn't believe he was a good lover. 

His hand slipped under the waistband of her thong in the back. He smoothed his hand over her ass, loving the smoothness and firmness. His wedding band got caught on the fabric when he tried moving his hand up her back. A wave of guilt rolled over him. 

"I-I've never done this before," William stuttered.

Buffy pulled back and raised her eyebrows.

At her questioning look, he clarified in a whisper, "Been unfaithful..." 

She smiled and trailed her fingertips over the side of his face. "I know. Being faithful is a wonderful thing... if the person you're with deserves you -- which my cousin so does _not_. That stupid, stupid woman doesn't see how amazing you are... She doesn't appreciate how passionate you are just under that proper exterior of yours."

"You think I'm passionate?"

"Mmmhmm, I _know_ you are." She trailed her fingers over his sharp cheekbones. "You wanna help me take my panties off?" Buffy asked silkily, sliding off of the couch to stand in front of him, tugging on his tie to urge him forward. 

William nodded, scooting to the edge to put his feet on the floor. He stroked his hands up her thighs to her hips, curled his fingers into the top of her panties, and pulled her thong down, easing it down her legs. He was surprised to see that she was completely waxed, not even a little bit of pubic hair. He could smell her excitement strongly, and could see moisture gleaming on her labia. He still couldn't believe that Buffy actually wanted him so much, she could have any man that struck her fancy. So... why did she pick _him_?

Buffy stepped out of the thong, she liked the way he was looking at her pussy and slowly moving his hands on her thighs. His tongue kept poking out to brush over his upper lip, which gave her hope that he wanted a taste.

"Like what you see?" Buffy asked, touching his face.

His eyes flicked up to hers. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Buffy grinned bashfully and blushed, her heart leaping at the compliment. She could tell that he was being utterly sincere. "Well, you don't have your glasses on," she joked.

"I only need them to read. I can see you just fine, pet." He started pressing soft kisses to her stomach, his hands leisurely roamed over her sides and ass.

Buffy moaned and pushed his ripped shirt from his shoulders and down his arms. William continued to kiss and rub his cheek on her stomach as he shrugged out of his shirt and then discarded it. As soon as his hands were free, they were back on Buffy's body.

Her hands swept over his now bare arms and shoulders, her breathing hitched as his kisses went lower. Buffy moaned and shuddered when his lips made contact with the top of her slit. She was so sensitized, so ready for this. She gripped his shoulders and whimpered as his tongue grazed her nether lips. Then his tongue became firmer, rubbing and dipping into her folds. 

William had never tasted anything quite as delicious as Buffy's pretty quim. His first taste had him drooling and craving more. He was worried about not having performed cunnilingus previously (those damn insecurities of his refused to go completely away), but he felt that he could give her pleasure if he just stuck to the basics as he understood them.

He stroked his tongue along her slit, and then wiggled it down inside. Her clitoris was impossible to miss, it was erect and peeking out of its hood to say hello. He caressed it with his tongue, loving everything about this: her flavor; her wetness; the way her hot flesh quivered against his mouth.

"Ohhh! Ohh God, yeah!" Buffy breathed. "Lick me!"

William kneaded her ass roughly, burying his tongue in her pussy. Buffy gasped and put her right foot up on the couch to open herself up for him. She held his head to her groin, moaning and lightly fucking herself on his mouth. He licked her clit, and then sucked on it.

"Ohh fuck, William! Oh God! Oooooh!" Buffy cried as she came. She normally need to be worked on longer than this to have an orgasm, but she'd been dreaming about this for so long that she was already halfway to 'Happy Town' when they started.

William felt her thighs trembling and her hands fisting in his hair, he stuck his tongue into her hole, feeling her contracting around him and a flood of her juice rush out to meet him. His lips and the area around his mouth were wet with Buffy-juice, and he didn't think he could ever get enough of her sweetness. So that's what it was like to make a woman cum? He looked up at her face, and if it was possible, she was even more beautiful when she climaxed than she'd been a minute before. Her breathy sighs, the look on her face of being consumed with pleasure, her hands tangling (more gently now) in his hair... it was all so perfect. This was how you were supposed to feel when you were with your lover. William wanted to make her cum, over and over again. He wanted to make her look like this forever. His cock had other ideas; it throbbed angrily, as if to say, _'Uh, you forget about me, mate? I want some of that too!'_

He ignored his dick's demands and continued to lick Buffy's delicious pussy. 

Buffy thought she could die happy now. His hot mouth on her sex, his strong hands gripping her ass and pulling her tighter against him -- she felt like she'd died and gone to Heaven. They hadn't even fucked yet and it was the hottest encounter she'd ever had. But her legs felt a little weak, she needed to sit down after cumming so hard. "Oh shit! Oh William, that was so fucking good!" she breathed. 

William could feel her legs shaking and came to the conclusion that she was having a little trouble staying on her feet. He moved his mouth up to kiss her stomach again. They looked at each other as his lips pressed against her, both smiling sheepishly. 

"Want to join me on the couch?" he asked.

"You want to fuck me now?" Buffy said demurely. "'Just to let you know, I think I'll explode if you don't."

His mouth opened and closed, he ended up just nodding avidly.

She sat down next to him, not waiting a second to have her arms back around him. They kissed as William hurriedly divested himself of the rest of his clothes. His necktie got caught on his nose when he tried to pull it over his head, making them both giggle. Buffy helped by loosening the tie further and pulling it off the rest of the way. It had been a kinky thrill to tug William around by the tie before, it was kind of like a leash. But, when she thought about it, the last thing William needed was to be made to feel submissive. She wanted him to be a full, willing participant in this. She wanted him to feel powerful and manly.

Once they were both naked, he ran his hand up her left inner thigh, touching and stroking upward to gently play with her pussy. Buffy put her hand over his and pressed it tight to her mound as she kissed him harder, urging him to be more aggressive like he'd been a few minutes ago.

"I want you, William," Buffy mumbled against his lips. "I want you so much."

"You've got me," he replied with a smile. He guided Buffy to lay down on her back, and laid himself overtop her.

Their tongues slid together as their hands sought out the other's hot flesh. They both thought that this felt so 'right', being skin-to-skin, pressed against each other; conveying how badly they'd wanted this through their kisses and gropes. William kissed and sucked at her breasts, working his way from one to the other and back again. Buffy was overwhelmed by the sensuality of the moment. Having William laying naked on top of her and sucking on her tits was amazing on its own, but the velvet of the couch beneath her on her bare skin added an extra special something to all of it.

Buffy's hand went between them to caress his cock. "William, need you inside me," Buffy said softly, with a tinge of desperation.

Anxiety crept into his mind again. He swallowed and looked into her eyes. "I w-want it to be good for you."

"It already is."

"I-I'm not... I'm not very good. I'm sorry if I can't... satisfy you," William admitted with difficulty.

Buffy frowned. "Stop doing that. Stop doubting yourself."

"I just thought you should know before we... That I'm not --"

She silenced him with a kiss. "William, don't think about it. Live in the moment. Just let yourself go wild and fuck and lick me into a coma. I'm gonna do my damnedest to do the same to you. And I can't see how the rest won't be as spectacular as the beginning's been. If you want..." Buffy nibbled impishly at his chin, "...we don't even have to fuck. I could just suck your luscious cock for hours until my jaw gets too sore, or until you beg me to stop. Mmmm, so fuckin' delicious."

William smiled, kissing and then biting at her lips. His unease was passing already, being replaced with only lust for Buffy once again. He'd never wanted someone so much. "I never knew you had such an incredibly dirty mouth."

Buffy smiled back at him. "Mmmhmm, I do. Wanna make it dirtier?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

William kissed her with renewed vigor. Then pulled back to look at her again. "I don't have a lot of experience. So... please tell me if there are things you'd like me to do." He felt stupid for having to say that, but he didn't want his limited knowledge to keep him from pleasing her.

Buffy responded by kissing and sucking on his neck. "You wouldn't believe how many guys don't care about the woman getting off. If there's something in particular that I want, I'll let you know. But I know I'll love whatever you do to me... just the way you touch me makes me crazy. You already made me cum once with that fantastic mouth of yours. You're so sweet. Mmmm, my sweet William." She kissed her way back to his mouth. She did want him to be hers, and only hers.

William's left hand went back to her pussy. He played with her some more, and slowly slid his index finger into her tight hole. Buffy moaned and ground her box against his hand. Soon, William was fucking her with two fingers, the palm of his hand rubbing her clit. He was new to finger-banging, but she thought he was a natural.

Buffy gasped, her mouth open, her body began shaking. "Ohhhh! Oh shit! Ahhh!" she squealed, cumming again, this time on his invading fingers. 

William tongued her pebbled nipples, watching her face as she rode out her orgasm. He could feel her pussy spasming around his fingers and he slowed down the movements of his hand. His eyes rolled up for a moment at the thought of how tight she would be around his cock, and what it would feel like to have her walls churning around his shaft.

He pulled his fingers out of her, petted her pussy for a few moments, and then brought his hand to his mouth. Buffy watched with eyes glazed with lust as William sucked sensuously on his pussyjuice-drenched fingers. His eyes fluttered and he moaned deeply. Buffy took him by the wrist and gently brought his hand to her mouth, then sucked on his index finger as if it were his dick. William really had to struggle not to cum -- in fact, he was astonished that he hadn't already. Lord knew that he was ready to pop at any moment. He hoped that he wouldn't embarrass himself by cumming too soon.

Buffy rubbed her pelvis against him, anxious to feel him inside of her. Not that his long fingers weren't a joy to have pumping in and out of her, but she was desperate to have his huge cock splitting her open and plunging into her. His hardness slid back and forth on her slippery pussylips.

“Ohhh God, I need your cock!” Buffy clasped at his arms. "Please don't make me wait any longer!"

“Should I get a-a condom?”

“I’m taken care of, I can't wait! Please fuck me!"

William swooned a bit; she was talking like his Fantasy Buffy, the one whom he imagined fucking instead of his wife. The real Buffy was proving to be every bit as hot and wonderfully debauched as his dream girl.

His cockhead nudged open the plump, silky lips of her pussy. Buffy reached down, took a hold of his prick, and placed it against her opening, roughly rubbing the tip against her super-heated flesh. William propped himself up on his hands, shaking in anticipation. 

He sank only about half of his rigid cock inside of her, which was as much as he normally could manage with his wife. He started thrusting, using long, slow strokes, not attempting to put more inside, thinking that it would hurt her or that she just wouldn't like it. He'd been inside of a woman before, but it had never felt like this. Buffy's pussy was hot and so wet. It hugged his manhood like a velvet fist. He felt like a virgin all over again.

"Ohh please don't tease me, William!" Buffy whined.

He had no idea what she could mean. He wasn't doing anything to tease her. "Tease? I'm not..." 

"Fuck all of it into me! I want all of your cock in me!" Buffy yelled, shoving her pelvis up at him.

William pushed his hips slowly forward until his balls rested against her. They both moaned with their eyes closed, each loving how being connected this way felt. He'd never been fully inside a vagina; Cecily's didn't seem to be able to accommodate him. Maybe if his wife believed in foreplay, it wouldn't have been so uncomfortable for both of them, but Cecily always just wanted to get it over with. He was amazed and elated that Buffy was taking all of him. And she wasn't complaining that it hurt. She was moaning and writhing, grinding her box on him.

"Oh shit!" Buffy panted as her pussy stretched to take him. "Ohh fuck! So big!"

"Not t-too much?" he asked anxiously, trembling with sensation.

She shook her head no, biting her bottom lip. Since William didn't have a lot of experience, Buffy wanted to make sure he knew just how much she loved what he did, how he felt, and how hot he made her. The poor man had to make do with only poking Cecily's icy va-jay-jay for the past two years, so Buffy would work _extra_ hard to help replace those memories with some damn good ones.

"Fuck me!" Buffy growled when she felt she was ready, sliding her hands around to hold his ass like she'd imagined doing right before this started. "Oh please, William, fuck me!"

He started moving in and out with long, slow strokes. "God, Buffy! Never felt -- Oh fuck! God!" His body was shaking slightly as he started to get a rhythm. Her pussy was steaming hot, like his cock was being boiled alive, but in a very pleasant way. 

They both moaned and panted, their eyes fixed on where they were joined. It was so hot to watch his fat prick sliding in and out of her. Her pussy was stuffed full of him, the lips spread wide to accommodate his large cock. Buffy raised her knees up to her chest, gyrating her hips.

William rose up onto his knees, legs parted in an almost-split, and hooked his arms under her knees to hold her open. Just being inside her tight, luscious pussy made the need to cum almost overpowering. He thrusted and moaned, wanting to cum, but wanting this to last forever at the same time. He could imagine nothing better than shagging Buffy until the end of time.

"Harder!" Buffy arched her back. "Fuck me hard, William!"

He let his body take over and started hammering into her pussy, making Buffy scream a string of profanities. He couldn't tell if she was enjoying it or was in pain. 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" William asked, stilling for a moment.

"Wha?" It took a moment for her to understand his question, then she shook her head vehemently. "No, not hurting! Oh God, it's so fucking good! Don't stop, William! Never stop!" Buffy whimpered, mashing her pussy against him.

But then he did stop, pulling out of her. Buffy groaned, afraid that he was stopping for the night for whatever reason. Then she cooed her approval when William only scooted back to slither his tongue into her heat again. After he'd feasted on her for a minute, he positioned his cock back at her opening.

"Sorry, had to have another taste," he said with a shy smile. "You taste so good, Buffy."

"Never apologize for wanting to eat me," Buffy giggled, winding her arms around him and pulling him down for a kiss. "Now, get back to fucking me!"

William pushed back inside of her, going at a much harder and swifter tempo. He did as she suggested and let himself go wild, pumping his cock in and out at a dizzying pace. Buffy was moaning, whimpering, and gasping with each lunge. Her hands went from fondling her breasts to touching and scratching at his arms and chest. He enjoyed watching her pretty tits bounce and her face twist up with pleasure each time he crashed into her pussy.

"Oooh yeah! H-harder! Shit! Auuuhhh!" Buffy keened and arched up. She'd never cum so hard or so easily with any other man. 

He saw and felt her cumming under him. 

"Cum inside me, William!" she yelled, writhing and humping to meet every thrust of his hips. Her hands grabbed his ass, pulling him in deep. "Want your cum!"

He gasped and started fucking her furiously in a flurry of manic thrusts, not able to hold back any longer. 

"Aaannhh! Ohhh fucking--Uunnnhh--Bufffffy!" Shouting her name, William started erupting deep inside of her. This orgasm was the most intense of his life. His dick spasmed violently within her as he shot a massive load into her depths. 

The sensation of his hot semen splashing inside of her extended Buffy's own orgasm (or was it a new one?), she clutched at him, panting for breath and mumbling incoherently.

William dipped his head down to kiss her parted lips as the last of his jizz was squeezed out by her clasping inner walls. Buffy kissed him back. They breathed heavily into each other's mouth. 

Then William rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, letting everything that had just happened sink into his brain. He knew it was "wrong" to have sex with Buffy, but, God help him, he wanted her too much to say no or regret it. What was more, he wanted to do it again. And again. And again. He didn't want this to be their one and only time together. Morality be damned. Being with her, being inside her, was divine.

William was brought out of his thoughts by something wet and hot on his cock. He opened his eyes to see Buffy licking him. He smiled down at her, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. 

She giggled and took his cock in her hand. "You taste even better after fucking me." She wrapped her lips around his cockhead and started going down on him again. "That doesn't make me sound conceited, does it?"

William moaned and tilted his head back. He sighed. "I should have tried waiting longer before I let go. I suppose I'm lucky I didn't explode the moment you touched me. No, make that lucky I didn't cum in my pants like a schoolboy when I saw you with just your shirt off."

"Oh my God, are you kidding?! You were amazing! Especially considering how long it must've been since you've had good sex. And you _did_ make me cum multiple times before you did, so you adhered to 'orgasm etiquette'."

They chuckled. For now, William decided against telling her that he'd _never_ had good sex before tonight. Before _her_. Once again, Buffy had made him feel instantly better when he'd started second-guessing himself. William wasn't used to this -- a woman who tried building him up instead of reinforcing his own perceived inadequacies. But he could easily get used to it. Another thing he could get used to...

Buffy caressed his cock. "I haven't had nearly enough of you, William. Think you can get it up again for me?" she asked, batting her eyes at him, and then flicking her tongue around his cockhead.

William released a shuddery breath and smiled. "I don't think that's going to be a problem." He could feel movement down there already.

Buffy felt his cock twitch and giggled. "Ooh, I felt that. Goody! You're getting hard again." She licked up and down the sides of his staff.

He couldn't believe it, but he did feel himself hardening again already under Buffy's ministrations. He thought that maybe he'd be done for the night because of how intense his orgasm had been. And he'd only ever completed one round of lovemaking per night before -- though that was mostly due to the fact that Cecily insisted on stopping.

"Not done with me yet, eh?" William asked with a chuckle.

"Mmmmm, I'm gonna get you nice and stiff again, and then I'm gonna ride you. But I want the next load in my mouth, if possible. I'm dying to swallow your cum."

His cock got harder. Buffy giggled merrily, loving the way it jumped and jived in her hand.

William moaned, "Oh God, Buffy, you don't know what you talking like that does to me!"

"I'm beginning to get an inkling," she said with a wink, kissing his stiffening prick. She could feel it roaring back to life in her hand. So, William got turned on with dirty-talk, did he? Kinky li'l devil! She could do dirty.

Buffy got an idea that she hoped would help the re-hardening process along, hopefully he wouldn't be grossed out. She went up on her knees, still stroking his dick with one hand. She used the other hand to dip two of her fingers into her pussy, bringing out a glob of the cum he'd just shot.

"Mmmm, all this hot, yummy cum shouldn't go to waste," she purred.

William watched curiously as Buffy raised her hand to her mouth and licked the cum from her fingers. 

He groaned, nearly fully erect again. "Oh my God, you're the hottest woman in the bloody world!" Every time he thought he'd seen her do the most erotic thing ever, she did something else that claimed the title.

Buffy grinned, pleased that he'd enjoyed her slutty display. "Am I?" she asked, leaning over his lap to dab at his slippery cock with her tongue. She scooped another dollop of jizz from her drenched pussy, smeared it on the tip of his cock, and proceeded to slurp it off.

"As if you didn't know," William replied, and licked his lips. "So fucking sexy..."

She laughed. "I like when you swear, it turns me on. I don't think I've ever heard you say the word 'fuck' before tonight."

William raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "Guess you corrupted me. I mean, guess you _fucking_ corrupted me."

Buffy crawled up his body to lay on top of him, sweaty chest to sweaty chest, for another kiss. She could never get tired of kissing his soft, luscious lips. The fingers of her right hand still encircled his cock. She covered his cockhead with the palm of her hand, and used her fingertips to rub the sensitive skin just under the crown. William found that he didn't mind the taste of his own ejaculate on her lips and tongue. It was actually quite erotic. That was something he didn't suspect would turn him on, but there it was.

Buffy rested her forehead against his when they had to break the kiss for precious oxygen. "We're getting your fancy velvet couch all sweaty," Buffy snickered, but looked apologetic.

"Sod the couch, I can buy another." William laughed and wrapped his arms around her, feeling utterly at peace with the world. They could have destroyed the house, brought it down around them, and he'd still have no problem keeping a broad smile on his face. He wasn't letting complicated and messy reality intrude on these moments of tranquility.

* * *

Within minutes, Buffy was straddling William's lean waist and sinking down onto his rock-hard erection.

She held herself above him on the palms of her hands and screwed her pelvis down onto his. William took a hold of her ass, squeezing her as she rode him. He leaned up to suck on one nipple, and then the other.

Buffy lip-wrestled with him, and then sat upright on him. She slowly shifted her hips, flexing her inner muscles around his girth. William sucked in air and clutched her ass every time she flexed.

"You like that?" she asked with a teasing smile. 

"Bloody hell, yes! Oh fuck! You h-have excellent muscle control!"

Buffy laughed, she loved the swearing. "Doing Kegels helps." Then she got serious about fucking him, moving her hips faster. Her butt smacked down on his thighs repeatedly. "Ohh God!" Buffy panted. "You feel so good inside me! So fucking deep!"

William grunted his assent and palmed her tits, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples.

She bounced on his cock, building up speed and force. Every ten seconds or so, she would stop to grind against him and move her hips in a circular motion, then more bouncy-bouncy.

Juice from Buffy's pussy ran down to coat William's groin and balls. She couldn't remember ever manufacturing this much natural lube. She figured that maybe her pussy saw that big cock comin' at it and started working overtime to prepare the way for that hot monster. On a whim, Buffy decided to try a different position, a new one for her too. William didn't protest when she stopped humping, curious about what glorious thing she would do next. 

Buffy drew her legs forward and went up on her hands and feet, and said with a wicked smile, "Be a lamb and put that beautiful cock back in me, would you?"

William happily obliged, rubbing his cockhead along her wet slit until her hungry pussy enveloped him again. Buffy started fucking herself on him. She'd seen this position in one of those pornos she'd watched and thought it was really hot. It was kind of like doing the crab-walk back in gym class -- only that had never been half this much fun. She went up and down, back and forth, fucking hard and fast, and then slow and steady. William cupped her ass in his hands, helping her to move on him. He loved this view: seeing her wet pussy swallow up his dick, watching her pretty tits bounce, her beautiful cunt stretched tight around his thickness, and her flushed face and little gasps of bliss showing how much she was enjoying it too. 

William put his left hand on her pussylips, rubbing patterns on and over her clit. Buffy gasped, her movements sped up. A few seconds later, he watched her face contort as she came. How many was that for her now?

"Ohhh! Oh sh-shit--Yes!" Buffy cried, throwing her head back, her hips twitching. More juice leaked from her, running down his cock.

William sat up and moved his hands to her waist, drawing her to him. Buffy sat chest to chest with him, putting her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and kissing him passionately. He ran his hands over her back, jerking his hips to keep moving inside of her clenching sex. 

"That was very interesting," William mumbled, smiling and kissing her neck.

"Saw it in a dirty movie once. Did you like it?"

"Mmmhmm." He eased down onto his back, bringing her with him. His dick was still throbbing like mad, but Buffy seemed a little overtaxed and out of breath, so he thought it best if they rested for a minute.

Buffy would have griped about stopping the fun on her account; she wanted William to keep shagging her until she couldn't remember her own name. But laying on top of William, having his big cock nestled inside of her, and kissing him slowly, successfully fooled her into resting with him.

Buffy nibbled on his earlobe. "You feel like fucking me from behind? This is loads of fun, but I need to feel this," she gave his stiff cock a squeeze with her inner muscles, "fucking hard into me again. I think I'm addicted!" she giggled.

William raised an eyebrow. "You really need to ask?" 

They giggled as they disentangled their limbs from the other's, and scrambled to get into a new position. His Buffy-juice soaked manhood bobbed in the air, as if nodding its vehement approval.

Buffy went onto her hands and knees on the divan, waving her butt in the air near the edge. "You want to try fucking me while standing up? You'll have more control and leverage."

William stood up and moved behind her, cozying up to Buffy's heart-shaped ass and running his hands over it. On impulse, he knelt down on one knee, spread her golden globes and buried his face in her juicy snatch from behind. 

Buffy gasped and moaned, pushing herself back on his mouth. "Ohhh fuck, William! Ohhh! Yes, eat my cunt! Oh God, you're so good!" Her pussy had never received so much love and attention as it had tonight. He couldn't seem to keep his tongue out of her -- not that she'd dream of trying to stop him. 

William's heart swelled with pride and happiness. Buffy obviously loved what he was doing, but hearing her exclaim that he was 'good', well that was just gravy. He ate her out with growing enthusiasm. He batted her clit around with a stiff tongue, and then nibbled and sucked on it.

"FUCK!" Buffy growled, arching her neck and baring her teeth. "Oooh! Oh G-God, you're making me cum again!" she squealed and shook.

William shoved his tongue as deep inside of her as it would go, wiggling it and thrusting. Buffy's head whipped up and down as she yelled and fucked herself back onto his tongue. 

After the spasms started to subside, Buffy panted and rested her head against the couch. "Holy shit!" she laughed. "Oooh, that was a good one. Wish your tongue was detachable, I'd take it with me everywhere."

William sucked up some of their combined love juice, then licked a line from her clit up to her ass. For a moment, Buffy wondered if he was going to attempt to go 'where no man had gone before' when his tongue lingered at her puckered hole. If he wanted to, she'd try it, _but_ she was nervous about anal sex.

Her worries were for nothing, William wasn't going to try going _there_. He was curious to try it, but the wonders and allure of her pussy were more than enough to keep his attention from wandering. She relaxed fully again when she felt him rubbing his cockhead against her puffy lips, and then pushing between them.

William fucked her slowly from behind, his hands on her waist pulling her back to meet his thrusts. "Am I doing alright?" he asked, just to make sure.

Buffy looked over her shoulder at him, grinning. "Fuck yeah! It's soooo good!"

He smiled and squeezed her ass as he continued propelling his hips forward at an unhurried pace. "I'm not used to being with a woman that actually moves -- so I was wondering if it was throwing me off."

Buffy's giggle quickly turned into an impassioned moan. "Ahhh, you're so fucking huge! Feels soooooo wonderful! I-I can't even put it into words!" 

"God--Ahhh--you feel so bloody marvelous, Buffy!" He began moving in and out faster, hunching over her back. It reminded him of the times he'd seen lions mating on the savannah, as if he and Buffy were reduced to animals. The female lions never seemed too happy to have the big male mounting them and grunting on their backs -- who could blame them? Buffy, on the other hand, was clearly having a good time.

"OH GOD! YES! Fuck me, William! Slam that huge cock up my pussy! I love your f-fucking cock!" She went between whimpering and moaning as his pelvis made contact with her ass in a series of fleshy slaps. 

William put one foot up on the couch, got a good grip on her waist and did as she asked. He grit his teeth and proceeded to slam his cock into her hard and fast. Her saturated pussy squished every time he plunged in.

Buffy jolted forward with each powerful thrust. "Ahhh--Yeah!" she yelled, looking over her shoulder at him with her teeth clenched. "You fuck that pussy! FUCK IT!"

William growled and continued hammering into her, pulling her hips back at him.

A few minutes of this had them both panting and screaming their pleasure. Her pussy clamped down on him.

"FUCK! UNNGGHH! YESSSS!" Buffy cried out and gushed yet again around his pistoning rod. How amazing was it that she didn't even need to fiddle with her clit to cum with him? Just having his giant cock or his flexible tongue reaching deep within her was enough to make her insides shimmy and quake. Hell, practically all he had to do was look at her for her to get that low-down tickle.

Feeling her hot pussy squeezing his staff was rapidly bringing him to a boil too. "Uhhhaa! Going to cum!" William announced.

"I want it in my mouth!" Buffy demanded in a growl, craning her neck to look over her shoulder at him again with passion blazing in her eyes. "Wanna swallow your fucking cum!"

William pulled out of her and Buffy turned swiftly around on her knees. His cock was pointing up at her face and waving in the air with his slightest motion. Buffy gobbled his cock freehanded, using her hands to touch other areas of his fabulous bod. William's hands caressed her arms, shoulders, and face as she sucked strongly on his pulsing dick. 

"Ohhh Buffy! Christ!" he shouted, starting to fuck her mouth. "Suck it! Suck my cock!"

She could feel how close he was; his cock was thumping and swelling in her mouth. She slobbered on his prick, her mouth watering in anticipation of the tasty snack she was about to receive. Buffy reached around to seize two handfuls of his ass, digging the pads of her fingers into his firm flesh, and pulling him deeper into her sucking mouth. She was doing her best to deep-throat him, not being 100% successful, he was just so damn big. But William wouldn't have dreamt of complaining, what Buffy was doing felt perfect.

William came with a shout, turning his face up toward the ceiling. Buffy mewled as she drank down his cum, he tasted so very good. So hot, so thick, so delicious. She brought her hands around to pump his dick and cradle his balls. She managed to coax one last big jet of cum out of him by sucking and giving his sac a little squeeze.

She pulled her mouth up his length, sucking hard, until the tip popped out of her mouth. Pearly white cum was still oozing from his cumslit, which Buffy immediately applied her lips to, wanting to get all he had to give. She could feel his body shaking from a combo of strain and ecstasy, his hands gently playing in her hair.

She looked up into his eyes, she was feeling delirious and swoony and he looked just as delirious and swoony. Buffy brushed his cum-coated prickhead back and forth on her lips, as if she were applying lipstick with it. Her tongue came out every few seconds to lick both his cock and her lips.

William grinned goofily. "Hottest. Woman. In. The. Bloody. World."

Buffy gave his cockhead a moist kiss, and then put her hands on his waist, pulling on him to get him to sit back down with her. They kissed and stretched their nude, sweaty bodies out on the divan.

"I don't have to close my eyes," William said, touching her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Buffy didn't ask what he meant, but did furrow her brow slightly.

He kissed her tenderly. "I don't have to imagine it's you, because it _is_ you. You're so beautiful, Buffy. So bloody beautiful..."

"Oh, William..." Buffy smiled and sighed dreamily. She hoped that she wasn't hallucinating that he was telling her he'd fantasized about her too; her brain was kind of mushy from the great orgasms. "I've imagined being with you like this so many times... Not this _exactly_ , but us being engaged in acts of the groiny kind."

"I have too, Buffy. I've thought about you and me like this..."

They kissed softly, searchingly, for a minute. They both wanted to explore and talk about their feelings, but their bodies wanted more carnality and less serious conversation. Talking about him being married and how they should progress, was likely to kill, or at least dampen, their buzzes. And neither one of them wanted to stop just yet.

William lightly fingered her puffy pussy. It was like his hands (and mouth) were magnetized to it. "You just did me, I need to repay the favor. Tit for tat, and all that." He smirked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Buffy said coquettishly, with a smirk of her own. 

William nipped at her neck and growled, “I want to devour you. I love the way you taste. So sweet.“ 

"Oh, I just love Englishmen! Always so well-mannered, titting for tatting." Buffy giggled and spread her legs. The way his voice sounded when he growled... It sent shivers of lust running up and down her spine. She loved William's voice the way he normally sounded, but when his voice was roughened with passion? Oh Mama, it got her hot all over again!

William kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down her body to her mons. He peppered kisses to her thighs and hipbones. Buffy played with her tits while she watched him set up shop between her thighs. As William worked, he went between smiling up into her eyes and gazing at her pussy. He wanted to study it, to memorize everything about it, and learn what actions made her squirm and shout. Seeing his cum pooled at her gooey center was so arousing.

He licked her vulva slowly and thoroughly from top to bottom, then parted her labia and started tonguing her clit. The combination of their spendings was so tasty. The silly thought of the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups motto occurred to him -- two great tastes that taste great together!

"Ohhh yes! Ohh God!" Buffy moaned, twisting her nipples between her fingers. She felt his hot saliva and their love juice running down into the crevice of her ass. This was better than any dream or fantasy she'd ever had about him. Then another naughty idea occurred to her. "W-wait."

William stopped and raised his head. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"Uh-uh, nothing wrong at all," Buffy smiled and reached down to twirl a lock of his hair around her index finger. "I was just wondering if you might want to try 69'ing? I'd like to suck your cock while you do me. Can't help it, it's your fault for being so delicious." She giggled.

William giggled too, despite feeling apprehensive about trying a brand-new position. He'd only ever done it in the classic Missionary position before tonight. Lots of different positions had occurred to him over the years, but Cecily wasn't exactly an experimental sort of person, and she didn't like when he suggested they try something different. His wife was so easily put 'out of the mood', that he was afraid to rock the boat at all, as it were. But he could try those things now -- with Buffy. 

"Are you sure? I was returning the favor to you, remember?"

"Guess you'll just have to eat my pussy again later to even the score, hotstuff."

He got up on his knees, seeming at a loss. "Alright, I'm game. But I've never done this before, so you tell me who and what goes where."

Buffy rubbed the side of her foot on his hip. "There are a few different ways. You could lay on your back and I could get on all fours over you. We could do the reverse of that, with me under you, but you might choke me with that enormous, gorgeous cock of yours if you get overwhelmed with passion."

They giggled again.

"Or," Buffy said, liking this one the most because it had the least potential for one of them accidentally smothering or choking the other, "we could lay on our sides."

William could tell by the way she said it that that was the one she preferred. He nodded. "Let's try the last one: on our sides."

Buffy grinned and sat up, bouncing excitedly. William let her get herself into position on her side before he got into his position. Buffy parted her legs, one knee pointing upwards, and picked up his heavy cock, feeling him throb as he once again began to plump up. They stroked each other's genitals, giggling like naughty kids playing Doctor.

Buffy leaned in to give the length of his cock a long lick. William started licking her pussy again, one hand running back and forth over her hip, and the other rubbing and parting her labia. She moaned as his tongue twirled around her clit, and she stuffed more of his cock into her mouth. William let out a moan into her pussy. She was right, doing each other at the same time was mind-blowing already. Being able to give and receive pleasure at once was superb. And he would have told her so, if his mouth weren't busy slurping at her cunt crack.

Each stroke and lick by their lover fueled their passions, making them get downright medieval on the other's sex over the course of ten minutes. Buffy pumped and sucked William's dick like a pro, while he grasped her ass, pulling her harder against his face as his tongue delved deep into her channel. They made muffled sounds, uttering nonsense words and groaned at how unbelievably good it felt.

Buffy took her mouth off of his cock and gasped for breath. "Ahhh--Ohh!" She watched him eating her out voraciously for a few moments. In a growly voice, she said, "Eat my fucking pussy! Oh fuck, yes! Eat it!" 

Then she turned her attention back to his crotch, lifting his cock and sucking on his balls. She put a hand on his extremely squeezable ass, and did just that.

Then it was William's turn to pull away and gasp for breath. He kept frigging her clit while he took a few moments just to admire her skills. "Oh Buffy! Fuck! You're driving me mad!" he panted.

Buffy smiled and licked her way back up his cock. "Wish I could take your whole cock down my throat. Can't unhinge my jaw like a serpent though," she giggled.

Then she slid her mouth down his shaft, doing her best do take it in deep. She gagged the first time the bulbous head hit the back of her throat.

"Are you alr-right?" William asked.

Buffy nodded and said, "Mmmmhmmm," as she gamely slid her mouth down again.

She gagged a few times, but kept up her assault. William felt guilty that she was gagging on his dick, and that he was taking pleasure in the sensations it caused. But it wasn't as if he were forcing her to swallow his sword, she was doing it of her own freewill. The best he could do was get back to work on eating her pussy to give her pleasure too.

Buffy moaned around his cock (which he also found very pleasurable) as he dug his tongue up her passage. The distraction allowed her to relax further, and she actually got his entire dick in her mouth for a few seconds. She swallowed hard around him, causing him to groan loudly into her gash, which set off another climax for her. Her hips jerked, and she ground her clit against his chin as his tongue swirled around inside of her.

The vibrations from her moans of ecstasy triggered another hip-grinding orgasm in him. "Ahhh--Oh G-God!" William shuddered, his cock firing ropes of cum into her mouth and down her throat. He'd cum more tonight than he'd thought was physically possible.

They both had to take a breather after that. They lounged on the couch, softly stroking around the other's naughty bits.

"Wowzers!" Buffy exclaimed, then laughed with glee.

William nodded in agreement and chuckled. "You know, I was quite concerned when you made those gagging noises," he said, still feeling a bit guilty. "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded and wiped her watery eyes. "I'm fine. I was determined to get this baby," she patted his cock, "all the way in. And, by God, I did it!" she said triumphantly.

"Determined li'l thing, aren't you, pet?" William asked, and gave her thigh a lingering kiss.

"Yep. If I really want something, I go for the gusto, baby."

They laughed, then sighed and laid back to catch their breath and rest. Once he felt he had the strength to stand, William retrieved two bottles of water from the bar for them. They gulped down the water at first, then just sipped.

William looked at her shyly -- which was amusing to Buffy considering that they were naked and sweaty from fucking like rabbits. "Would you... like to go upstairs? To my bedroom?"

She smiled. "You ask that like you actually think I might say no."

"Well, I don't like to presume." He batted his eyelashes at her.

Buffy giggled. "God, you're so fucking cute! Yes, I want to go up to your bedroom. I _insist_ on going to your bedroom."

They set their water bottles down on the table and embraced, wrapping their arms around each other and kissing. 

"If I weren't afraid of dropping you, I'd sweep you up in my arms and carry you up the staircase," William said. "I could try it though."

She gave his butt a little swat. "As cool as the sweeping off my feet would be, I'd rather not risk tumbling down the stairs. Both my legs still seem to be working; let's both walk upstairs."

Leaving their clothing scattered around the study for now, they joined hands and hurried up to William's bedroom to continue their evening on a wider, more comfortable surface.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Buffy shared a night of passion, but will they feel differently in the light of day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

William woke up with Buffy cuddled against his side. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face. Yesterday's events rushed back to him. So many questions and fears ran through his mind, he needed to think clearly. How was he going to handle this situation?

He gingerly slid out of bed, careful not to wake her up, and put on his robe. He had some serious pondering to do, and would prefer he got his thoughts in order before talking to Buffy. He freshened up in the bathroom, and then went out onto the terrace to sit and think.

 

Buffy woke up an hour later, sighing in contentment. She'd done it -- she'd slept with William. And it was more amazing than she ever could have dreamed. And, judging by how many times he'd spilled inside of her and his numerous shouts of 'Oh God, yes, Buffy!', he'd had a great time too. She loved him now more than ever. It wasn't just that he'd played her body like a musical instrument and gave her lots of happys (though that part helped!), she'd felt an indescribable spiritual kind of bond, like their souls had connected along with their loins. She laughed softly, still half-asleep. It was kinda corny, but that's how she felt. Love can make you think and do the wacky.

She reached her arm out, expecting to feel his body next to hers, but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and saw that he'd vacated the bed at some point. Her heart constricted. Did that mean that he regretted what they'd done? Buffy had no idea what she would do if William didn't feel the same way she did. How could she pretend that she didn't love him? How could she pretend that her heart wasn't being ripped out if he decided to stay with Cecily, after all? Just the thought of it made her feel like she might throw up. The clock said that it was 11:30 am, maybe he was just making some business calls or something innocuous. Just because he didn't want to stay in bed didn't necessarily mean that he was sorry their relationship had taken an unexpected turn... or so she told herself to avoid panicking.

Buffy didn't care if William wanted to be with her only because of the great sex, the important thing was to make him see that Cecily was all wrong for him. Well, Buffy _cared_ if he didn't love her too, but hoped that even if William wasn't _in love_ with her yet, that he would come to love her in time. He clearly had feelings for her, he liked spending time with her, and he'd loved the hot sex too -- those were great starting points for a long-lasting relationship.

She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash up. On her way back to the bed, she caught sight of William sitting out on the veranda. He was wearing a blue robe and sitting at a small table, staring out on the woods behind the mansion. What was he thinking? Buffy wanted to run to him _and_ run away from him at the same time. She was terrified of possibly being rejected. Now that she knew how incredible a lover William was in addition to the qualities that had initially attracted her to him, it would be excruciating if he didn't want her. But they had to have 'the talk'. She had to lay all of her cards out on the table and tell him how she truly felt, that she wanted them to be together.

Buffy wrapped the bed sheet around her nude body, she felt way too... vulnerable being naked right now. She took a calming breath, and then opened the glass doors.

William jumped in his seat and jerked his head toward her.

They smiled and laughed nervously, each trying not to let on how scared they were about the upcoming conversation.

"Oops, sorry I scared you."

"Th-that's okay. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. You?"

"Yes, quite soundly."

"That's good..." Buffy said, fidgeting. "I hope you don't mind that I swiped a toothbrush. I found one in a unopened package in the bathroom closet."

They had both slept better than either of them could remember. Hot sex tended to tucker one out.

"No, I don't mind at all. It's a lovely day, isn't it? I thought it'd be nice to take tea out here on the terrace today." William winced at his own lame attempt at avoiding what they needed to talk about.

"Yeah, it's a nice day." Buffy squinted and looked at the pretty scenery.

"Do you want... a robe or something? I can get one for you," he offered, already starting out of the chair.

"No, I'm okay in this for now." She sat down in the chair next to his.

"Would you like some tea? Or lunch? You must be famished. I'll just go and --" He started to stand up again, but Buffy held up her hand and smiled.

"No, really, I'm fine. You can sit back down and relax. If I need something I can get it."

They sat in silence, looking out on the greenery and listening to birds singing.

Buffy looked down at her lap and took a breath. "William, about last night..." She had to pause for a second, her nerves were so bad, it felt like she had no spit to talk with.

The moment those words were out of her mouth, he knew how she felt about it. 'About last night' followed by a pause -- that was the beginning of the classic 'we made a mistake' talk. William would save her the trouble and embarrassment.

He steeled himself and began. "Buffy, you don't have to say it. I know."

"You do?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Yes. I know what we did was a mistake. We had too much to drink and... we lost control. I'm m-married and I should have been able to control my... urges. I shouldn't have taken advantage..."

They both knew what happened could never be construed as _him_ taking advantage of _her_ , but he said it to help her feel better.

Buffy felt her heart break in two; it was actually physically painful to hear him say those words. She stared at him blankly for a few moments, then looked away abruptly. "Yeah... we both made a big mistake."

"I hope you're not angry with me," William said, wishing she would look at him so he could tell if she were disgusted with him. "I value your friendship so much."

"No... no, I'm not angry. Not at you. It was all... my f-fault, I shouldn't have... I need to get dressed," Buffy said, getting quickly up from the table and going back inside the bedroom. Her eyes were swimming with tears; she didn't want him to see her cry and make a bigger fool out of herself. 

Last night she'd fully believed that William wanted her for keeps, that he was maybe a little in love with her. How could she have been so wrong? The way he'd looked at her, the way he'd touched and kissed her... After they'd gone upstairs and gotten into his bed, the sex had been slow and tender, she'd thought of it as lovemaking... which William apparently had not. He thought what they did was a _mistake_.

Scalding hot tears began to run down her face. She had to get dressed and get out of here. She searched frantically around the room for her clothes -- not remembering that her clothes were still downstairs in the study where she'd stripped them off. Buffy couldn't think straight about anything; her brain felt broken too.

William came in through the glass doors, he'd thought he'd heard a sob and had to try to comfort her if he could. He felt like a complete bastard for making her cry. He saw her on her knees and seemingly searching for something under the bed. "Buffy? What are you doing?"

"I can't find my s-stupid clothes!" She couldn't pretend that she wasn't crying.

"I believe our clothes are, um, still downstairs," William said, ducking his head and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Oh... yeah, right. I forgot." She started sobbing again.

William frowned, fighting tears himself. He incorrectly surmised that she was crying because she regretted what they'd done. "Buffy, I'm so sorry. If I could take back what happened last night..."

"Stop trying to make me feel worse!" she cried and plopped down on the bed, putting her hands over her face.

"I-I'm not! I'm trying t-to make you feel _better_!" William stuttered. "I never meant to hurt you or m-make you cry."

“Even though you don’t want me...” her voice cracked. “Please get away from Cecily! She’s going to suck the life out of you, she’s going to destroy you if you don’t leave her! Run, don't walk!”

William blinked, wondering if he'd heard her correctly.

Buffy wept and ranted, "And now you probably hate me, and you won't want to see me again, and I'll have to move away, and I ruined everything because I couldn't control myself anymore! I love you so much -- I don't know what I'm going to do! Oh God, I'm pathetic!" she blubbered. 

Her rant ran out of steam and he was finally able to get a word in edgewise. William let out a shaky breath and said, "I lied."

She looked at him from between her fingers, still snuffling into her hands. 

"I don't think what we did was a mistake." His voice got rougher, "It was a bloody revelation. I-I only said that because I was under the impression that was what you wanted to hear. I thought that was what you were about to tell me, and... I didn‘t know if I could bear to hear you say it, so I said it before you could."

Buffy sniffled and wiped her eyes, afraid to believe she was hearing what she thought she was hearing. "R-really? You don't... regret it?"

William shook his head. "I could never regret being with you." He sat down on the edge of the bed with her and took her hand in both of his. "Did you mean everything you said? I couldn't make out all of it because you were talking so fast and crying, but I think I heard the important bits."

Buffy nodded. "I meant every garbled word. I'm in love with you... and I have been for a really long time." 

William smiled, awed that she loved him. "I'm in love with you too, Buffy. I was such a fool not to see it... You were right there, the perfect woman was under my nose for the past two years, and I didn't see it."

"Did you say that you love me? Are you sure?" Buffy asked, wanting to make sure she hadn't heard only what she wished to hear.

"God, yes, I love you so much, pet," William said with certainty.

Buffy threw her arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth. William wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back just as madly.

She pulled back, panting for breath. Then she put a hand over her eyes, laughing a little crazily. "I could beat the shit out of you for scaring me the way you did!" She cuffed him on the shoulder. "I thought I was gonna puke I was so upset! I still might puke, my insides are all floopy."

William pouted and looked down. "I'm sorry... I always manage to do the wrong thing. Why am I so bloody clueless when it comes to emotional matters?"

She sighed and touched the side of his face. "It's okay, William. You didn't want to get hurt either. Believe me, I totally understand that."

He met her eyes again, both of them smiling a little. He gently wiped some tears from her cheek with his thumb.

Buffy sniffed and wiped at the tears on her other cheek. "God, I must look like shit."

"No, you look beautiful, as always. But it breaks my heart to see you in tears... especially when I'm the cause of them." William went to the nightstand and plucked a few tissues from the box, and then handed them to her.

Buffy dried her eyes and blew her nose, then felt much better. "Thanks," she said, going to the wastepaper basket and tossing the tissues in. She shuffled back to where he was standing and hugged him tight, laying her head on his shoulder. "I've been awake less than a half hour and it's been a big ol' roller coaster ride already."

"No more ups and downs, I promise," William said, rubbing her upper back.

Buffy giggled and looked at him, waggling her eyebrows. "Not even the naughty kind?"

William smirked. "I wouldn't object to those." Then he nuzzled her neck and moved his hands down her back to her waist. "We just declared our love for each other... seems like we should commemorate the moment." He pulled at the bed sheet that she'd wrapped around her to loosen it.

They laid down on the bed together to get more comfortable. William got the sheet off of her, and then kissed along her collarbones as his hands slowly roamed over body. 

Buffy untied his robe, and pushed it down his arms. She was happy to see that he was naked underneath it, no more pesky clothing to remove. William finished taking off the robe, tossing it over the side of the bed, and then went immediately back to kissing and touching her. His tongue swirled around her stiffening nipples.

She closed her eyes and arched her neck, relishing the feel of his lips and hands on her skin again. Her pussy was getting wet, paving the way for his huge, luscious cock like it had done last night. But there were one or two important things they needed to discuss before they totally lost themselves in lust and love.

"Um, wait a sec," Buffy said. The sex-obsessed portion of her mind was screaming at her to 'shut the fuck up!', but there were burning questions that she needed answered right away.

William stopped suckling at her and raised his head. "What's wrong, pet?" His hands kept moving slowly on her body, one massaging its way upward on her left thigh.

She had to refocus. The touching, and him calling her 'pet' made her all swoony. "It's just that... well, we love each other, right?"

He grinned and nodded, leaning up to give her a soft kiss. "Aye, that we do."

"And that's fantastic, it's what I've been praying for. But, um, what about... _her_? Are we going to sneak around behind her back, or --"

William looked at her in disbelief. "There's only one thing that I want besides you, and that is to get a divorce as quickly as possible."

Buffy smiled hopefully. "You sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Buffy, I adore you, and every day that I can't officially call you mine is one bloody day too long. I've got some calls to make this afternoon to get the 'divorce machine' rolling."

Buffy took his face in her hands and mashed her lips against his, kissing the breath out of him. "Oh William, you don't know how happy you just made me!" she said between frantic kisses.

He laughed and let her smother him with kisses. Then he planted a long, deep kiss on her lips. "I want to be rid of _her_ , once and for all. Even if I considered playing around behind her back instead of getting a divorce, I wouldn't ask you to be 'the other woman', Buffy. I have too much respect for you to ever put you in that role."

She brushed her fingertips over his cheekbones. "Say that you love me."

He turned his face to kiss the inside of her wrist. "I love you madly."

"You were madly in love with _her_ too... once."

He sighed and acquiesced. "Yes, I did love her. Once. Rather, I loved who I built her up to be in my mind. It's almost as if she were a witch who cast a love spell on me... because it makes no bloody sense, otherwise. I'd prefer to believe the love spell scenario than dwell on what an imbecile I've been. I was blind." William kissed her again. "What I thought I saw when I looked at Cecily is what you actually are. You're the beautiful mirage I saw."

"Let me say that I'm _not_ trying to talk you out of loving me. I'm just asking this stuff because I want you to be sure, and I need to know the answers, okay?"

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "Okay. Are you sure that you want to be with an idiot like me? Took me two years to realize that I hated my wife and that I was in love with you."

"I don't care if you're a little slow," Buffy giggled. "I love you anyway."

William frowned, then chuckled. "I was going to object to the 'slow' comment, but I can't argue with it, it's true. When it comes to my heart, I've been a bloody fool. Until now, that is. I'm positive that I'm right this time." He cleared his throat anxiously. "There's something I need to ask you, too. I'm hoping you won't take offense to it."

"Hmm, okay... go ahead."

"Are you certain that your feelings for me have nothing to do with wanting to get back at Cecily for how bad she's treated you too? I want you to be as sure as I am that your feelings are real. It would kill me if you woke up one day and realized that you weren't truly in love with me."

Buffy did feel offended at first. But then she reminded herself that poor William was used to the idea of no one being able to love him, as Cecily had been systematically breaking down his fragile self-esteem. He would need a lot of finessing. He was looking at her, clearly nervous as he awaited her reply.

She gave him a kiss to show that she wasn't mad, and then said, "I love you because of who you are; I love how sweet, funny, compassionate and smart you are. I love the way you look, how you walk and talk, and it turns out that you're amazing in bed too. Is there the added bonus of stickin' it to Cecily by stealing her husband? Yes. But I'd want you if she wasn't even in the picture." Buffy hoped that her honesty wouldn't backfire on her. She wanted to be truthful about the stickin' it to Cecily thing.

William smiled a bit, he really couldn't blame her for getting a secret thrill at taking something away from her cousin. But he also believed Buffy when she said that there was much more to her affection for him. "Fair enough. And I want you to feel secure that I really do love you. It's not getting back at her, it's not just because we had great sex all night. You're the one I want to talk to about my day; you're the one that can always make me smile; you're the one who makes my heart pound in anticipation of seeing you... You're _the one_ , Buffy."

They started kissing and touching again. Their tongues rubbed together, one hand went to the other's naughty bits to softly stroke.

"Anything else you need cleared up?" William asked, kissing her neck as his fingers circled her clit.

"Ohh God, that feels good... Thinking isn't easy when you're... Ya know, I think we got the big questions out of the way, more talking can wait. I wanna make you swear like a convict again." They giggled. Buffy pushed him onto his back, and draped herself over him. "Mmmm, let's give this bed some more good memories and get rid of those icky Cecily cooties."

He kissed a path from her shoulder to her ear. "Her room's down the hall."

Buffy frowned and tugged on his hair to get him to look at her. "You're kidding? She doesn't even sleep in the same room as you?!"

William shook his head. "Well, we sometimes sleep in the same bed, but she said she likes to have the bed to herself. She always had me come to her room, she wouldn't sleep in here."

"William, do you think she's a lesbian?"

He burst out laughing. 

Buffy giggled, but said, "I'm serious. I wondered that last night."

"I don't know. That _would_ explain a few things." He tapped his chin in thought. "But lesbians aren't known to be evil."

Buffy laughed, "That's true, but I'm sure there are a few evil ones. I knew she was an evil bitch from the way she treated you. But when I got a look at your manliness last night? Holy shit!" Buffy looked down to admire his cock, stroking it reverently. "You've got a dick that any red-blooded, straight female would kill to have attached to her man." William was laughing, she nudged him with her hip. "I speak the truth. You could hire yourself out to stud if you wanted to -- there are women prepared to pay for what you got between your legs."

William wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "How did I miss my calling? William Giles, Male Prostitute. It's all so clear now."

"Uh-uh." Buffy grinned and kissed his chest. "No gigolo'ing for you, not now. You're all mine, William." She punctuated her statement by giving his cock a little squeeze.

"Ahh, of course I'm all yours, Buffy. Why would I want any other woman for anything? You fulfill _all_ of my needs."

"Mmmhmm, there's one need I just love fulfilling." Buffy meandered her way down his body, kissing and rubbing her hands on his muscles.

She laid his hardening cock against his stomach, giving long, firm licks from balls to tip. William's moans were more subdued than the ones he'd let out the first time she'd done this to him, the intense pleasure wasn't a shock to him this time. His moans were deep and throaty, but it didn't sound like she was murdering him. 

He pulled her hair back and held it to watch her slobber on his cock. "Let's try that 69 thing again, with you on all fours above me this time. Wanna taste that sweet quim again." William smirked, loving being naughty with her.

Buffy winked and eagerly turned herself around to straddle his face. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply when she felt his tongue flick lightly along her pussylips and his hands sliding up and down her thighs. She pumped him gently, swabbing his cockhead with the flat of her tongue.

William licked the length of her slit, still using feather-light touches of his tongue. 

Buffy growled, yearning for more. But she didn't want to order him around like someone else (whose name she didn't want to even let enter her mind at the moment) would do. Instead, she chose to tease him too. Her licks to his cock became just as light as his on her pussy were, the strokes of her hand light enough to tickle.

She smiled when William groaned and pushed his hips up. "Somethin' you need, William?" she looked under her body at him and raised her hips.

He gave her a mock glare and smirked. "Vixen. More tit for tat, eh?"

Buffy gasped as he pulled her hips back down and started eating her pussy in earnest. She reciprocated by taking his cock in her mouth and sucking hard. It only took a minute or two of his excellent tongue-work for Buffy to wail and hump his face in the throes of an orgasm.

She was a moaning, panting mess and let William turn her around and lay her on her back without any resistance. He placed gentle kisses to her face and chest as she got her breath back. His left hand delicately rubbed her pussy. Buffy thought about asking him how he'd gotten so good at pussy munching, he could reduce her to a puddle of goo within minutes. But she decided that she'd rather not know how much 'practice' he'd had before her. 

"Ready for more, pet?" William asked, and flicked at her nipples with his tongue.

"Mmmhmm!" Buffy grinned and wrapped her limbs around him, pulling him fully on top of her. 

They kissed slowly as he wiggled his hips against her hot center.

"I want you, William," Buffy breathed.

"You've got me," he replied, slowly sliding his cock into her.

This time was more intimate than the others, they tried their best to keep their eyes from fluttering closed in pleasure to gaze at each other as he pumped in and out of her. They muttered and moaned 'I love you', again and again. William supported himself on his elbows to have both hands free to caress her face and tangle in her hair. Buffy's hands drifted over his back, moving down to hold and squeeze his butt. 

"Love your ass." Buffy smiled and squeezed, sticking her tongue out.

William sucked on the tip of her tongue. "Love yours too. I -- Ohhh -- love how your hands feel on me." He moaned loudly when she clenched and unclenched her inner muscles. "Ohh fuck!" 

Buffy giggled, clasping and unclasping around his thick cock.

He moaned again, then laughed. "That feels so bloody amazing, I only wish I had a trick or move that would compare."

"I don't know, if you did have something fancy, it might make me lose my mind." They laughed softly. "Just the normal stuff you do to me makes my insides all chaotic and twirly."

"Is that a good thing?" he wondered with a broad smile on his face.

"Mmmhmm, you bet it is." 

They made soft moaning sounds and murmurs, their bodies ebbing and flowing together for 15 minutes William went at a slow pace, wanting to draw out their lovemaking as long as he could. Buffy didn't make his goal an easy one, what with the little nasties she whispered as she clutched his shaft inside of her, and she came twice more.

William stopped to wipe beads of sweat from his brow. Buffy raised her legs up and put them on his shoulders, her feet touching behind his neck.

William kissed her left calf. "My word, I can't get over what a limber li'l thing you are!"

She giggled and wriggled her feet. "Yes, I am. Not a contortionist, but I'm quite bendy."

"Mmmmm," he agreed, resuming his thrusting.

Buffy moaned and ran her hands up and down his biceps. "Fuck me hard now, William. I want it hard." Slow and gentle lovemaking was amazing, but they were both now in the mood for some headboard rattling, ass-slappin' sex. 

William's rhythm quickened, his cock dove into her harder and harder.

Buffy clenched her toes, feeling another climax building fast. "Oh God! Y-Yes! Cum with me, baby!" she yelled and arched up.

Her request was like magic, he felt his testicles draw up suddenly and he started spurting inside of her with a strangled cry. His rhythm faltered for a moment, then he fucked her vigorously as her pussy quaked around his cock. He fired off ten sizeable wads before he was spent.

They collapsed against each other in post-orgasmic bliss. Buffy moved her legs down from his shoulders, feeling completely relaxed and sated (for the moment). 

"I love you, Buffy," William whispered and kissed her ear.

"I love you too, William." She ran her fingers through his perspiration-damp hair.

William kissed her lips, then rolled off to lay on his back. Buffy cuddled with him, her hand traveled unhurriedly over his chest and abs.

"Bloody hell..." he panted. "I didn't think I'd cum that much. After how many times I did last night, I thought maybe only air would come out."

Buffy tittered. "Nope, definitely not air. And, God, how I love feeling you cum inside me." She kissed his chest, then they rested a few minutes in silence . "Hmm, I noticed your bathroom has a really big shower when I was in there," she said, smiling in a way that said she had more naughtiness on her mind.

He looked at her, smiling and raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I suppose it could fit two, couldn't it?"

"Let's test that theory in a few minutes. I wanna lay here in your arms for a while longer first." She laid her head back down on his chest.

William put his arms around her, holding her close.

This was how it was meant to be, there wasn't a doubt in either of their minds. They were meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

William and Buffy got dressed after their shower. She opted to put on one of his white button-up dress shirts instead of putting her own shirt from yesterday back on. His shirt was long enough to cover her naughty bits, and she outright refused to go hunting through Cecily's walk-in closet for anything to wear. With the exception of William, she didn't want anything that had touched her cousin to touch her skin.

They had a pizza delivered for lunch (Buffy's suggestion), and then cleaned up the study after the previous night's revelry. After that, William told her that he had important calls to make.

Buffy rambled around the mansion for awhile, wondering if William might ask her to move in someday. Could she really get that lucky -- to finally have the man she'd loved for years, and get to live in a luxurious mansion to boot? She didn't want to get her hopes up too high, but it seemed like that could indeed be her future. 

Most of the decor was obviously Cecily's taste. Buffy's eyes narrowed at all the pictures of Cecily scattered throughout the house. The bitch seemed to think of herself as gorgeous, but Buffy thought her cousin was maybe 'okay' looking, but nothin' to write home about. Cecily definitely wasn't as hot as she appeared to believe she was. An individual's personality affected how others saw them, so to Buffy, Cecily looked like an extra from the 'Thriller' video.

There was even a big oil painting of Cecily hanging in the living room. It was one of those portraits like you'd see in a horror movie, where the eyes would follow the occupants of the room. Buffy wanted to take it out to the driveway and back her car over it a few dozen times.

Buffy wondered how Cecily was going to react to her husband's news. Not only was she going to be losing the 'wealth and prestige' that went with the Giles name, but she was getting dumped for another woman, her own cousin. Family reunions were going to be interesting in the years to come. 

She turned on the TV to watch some soap operas to pass the time -- not that she needed the intrigue and romance of soaps, her life was a lot like one.

 

An hour later, Buffy sat up and smiled when William came into the living room. 

"Sorry it took me so long, love."

"That's okay, I kept myself amused. Well, how did the calls go?"

He smiled back at her, making her relax a bit. She'd been sure that something would go wrong.

"The wheels are in motion."

"Did you call her?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh." Buffy thought maybe he was having second thoughts, or maybe that he just wasn't capable of standing up to Cecily.

William came over to the couch and sat next to her. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I will, Buffy. I just had to make other calls first. I'm not backing out, don't think that for a moment."

She smiled sheepishly. "Okay... I did get nervous there for a second."

"Would you like to listen in on the phone call? I want you to know exactly what I tell her."

"William, I trust you. I'm sorry if I --"

He shook his head. "It's not a matter of trust, I just thought you'd like to hear what I say and how she reacts."

"Well... I guess I'd like to sit in on the convo if you really don't mind. I don't want you to feel like my eyes are boring into you while you're talking."

William gave her a peck on the lips. "I like your eyes boring into me. One thing I think would be prudent though... I'll keep the fact that I'm leaving her for you a secret." He saw her mouth turn down slightly at the corners, and quickly went on to explain, "Not because I've changed my mind, I still love you with all of my heart and soul, and want for us to be together. It's just that the divorce will go through more quickly if she doesn't have grounds to drag it out, such as you and I having an affair. And I don't want her saying horrid things about you to your family or anyone who will listen."

Buffy reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. So, that means that we have to hide the fact that we're in love? For how long?"

"It shouldn't be more than a few months... It will be painful for me too, Buffy. I want to shout my love for you from the rooftops."

"You know, I don't give a shit what Cecily says about me. My family knows how she is, virtually nobody likes her, except for one or two snooty relatives who are exactly like her. But I get the other reason, about the divorce going smoother if she doesn't know about us. And I definitely want that to be done with as soon as possible."

"After the divorce goes through, I want you to move in with me immediately." William looked at her with hope in his eyes, blushing slightly. "Um, that is if you want to, of course."

She smiled. "I'd love to. But don't you think it's a little early to be talking about that kind of stuff?" She felt bad for making him pout. "I mean, I really do want to live with you, that crossed my mind while I was waiting for you. But we need to actually go on a real date before we have a spat about how to squeeze a tube of toothpaste."

"Personally, I fancy the toothpaste that comes in pumps," he joked.

She playfully smacked his leg. "You know what I mean."

"I do. And we can take things as slowly or quickly as you feel most comfortable. For instance, if you'd rather not meet clandestinely for..."

"Booty calls?" Buffy laughed.

"Sounds so tawdry... I don't want to drag you down into any --"

"You wouldn't be 'dragging me down', William. I love you, and I'll be with you whenever and wherever I can. It might be a lot of fun meeting in out of the way places, maybe wearing crazy disguises."

They giggled, picturing each other wearing sunglasses and wigs.

"But," Buffy put her arms around his neck, "as soon as you're free of the Wicked Witch of the West, I want us to go public. Deal?"

William nodded and kissed her. "Deal."

"My cousin isn't a delight normally, I can just imagine how ballistic she's going to go when you say you're leaving her."

"Can I fake my own death?" William said, half-kidding. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation either, but he was determined to do it. Telling Cecily to go fuck herself was long overdue.

"I think you should know how obsessed she is with your money. Cecily told me lots of times about how..." Buffy bit her lip, not wanting to hurt him.

"What?" William prodded.

"I could never tell you this before because I thought it would hurt you too much to hear it, but... she said that the only things she liked about you were your money, and that you were... weak-minded, and easily manipulated."

William's eyes narrowed, he clenched his jaw and looked away. Unfortunately, he looked right at the portrait of Cecily. Her cold brown eyes and self-satisfied smile mocking him even in painted form.

Buffy rubbed his leg. "I shouldn't have told you that... I'm sorry."

"No, it's good that you told me." He shot daggers at the portrait with his eyes. "Wish you would have told me sooner. I suspected that was what she thought of me, but wouldn't let myself believe it. I was very good at deluding myself, in case you hadn't noticed." He ran a shaky hand through his hair and leaned back on the sofa. "Two bloody years of my life... wasted on that... _woman_."

Buffy was grateful he didn't look overcome with sadness, like she'd imagined him looking when he heard his wife's real opinion of him. He did look angry though -- angrier than she had ever seen him. "Are you mad at me for not telling you?" Buffy asked timidly.

William turned to her, his expression softening and his eyes regaining some of their warmth. "No, I'm not mad at you. My wrath is aimed squarely at that bitch of a soon-to-be ex of mine." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

They went into the study, both grinning despite being nervous about Cecily's reaction. There were a lot of great memories in this room after just one night.

Buffy sat on the divan. William preferred to stand, wanting to be on his feet to feel stronger. He'd been such a jellyfish throughout his marriage, letting Cecily walk all over him, and it wasn't easy to finally stand up for himself. Bad habits were hard to break. But he did feel different now, as if a part of himself had finally awakened from a long sleep. He felt stronger, more confident and sure of himself. He had Buffy to thank for opening his eyes, and making him feel like a man -- he had her to thank for a lot of wonderful things.

William went to the desk and punched in Cecily's private cell number, turned on the speaker phone, then waited until she picked up. Buffy made a locking gesture over her mouth, showing that she'd be quiet as a mouse.

"Hello, Cecily," William said, his upper lip curling when he said her name.

"Geoffrey? Did I forget --"

His brow furrowed. "Geoffrey? No, it's William. I'd think you would know the sound of my voice by now." A mere day ago, the notion that Cecily could be cheating on him would have been devastating. But now it just made him shake his head and want to laugh.

She paused, then said a little shakily, "W-William, why are you calling me? I told you that I'd call you."

"I have something important --"

"I'm at the spa and having a seaweed wrap in five minutes. Honestly, can't whatever it is wait until --"

"Shut your mouth and listen to me for once," William said, his voice deep and commanding.

Cecily was so stunned that she couldn't speak for a few moments. "How... _dare_ you speak to me that way!"

"I'm calling to tell you that I want a divorce."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. I've done some serious thinking, and I've come to the obvious conclusion that we're incompatible. I'm tired of the way you've treated me -- the way I've _let_ you treat me -- and I want out."

"Are you drunk?! What's the matter with you?"

"I'm completely sober. My lawyers at Wolfram & Hart are drawing up the papers as we speak. They'll be messengered to your parents' home shortly."

"This... This comes as a complete shock!"

"It shouldn't."

"I've only been gone two bloody days! What could have changed?"

"I had a... revelation," William said, turning to smile at Buffy. She smiled back at him, giving him a thumbs-up. "I took off my blinders, and grew a rather large pair of bollocks. I can see our marriage for what it really is now -- a joke."

Cecily tried to think fast, she couldn't lose the status and money that came with the Giles name. She started to sniffle. "William, we can talk about this. We can go to... a marriage counselor if that's what you want. Don't give up on us, darling!"

"What I _want_ is to be divorced from you." He wanted to call her names, he wanted to make it sting as much as he could. But William was basically a sweet-natured man, he would try to keep his tone and words as civil as possible. In a soft voice, he said, "It's the best thing for both of us, Cecily. We have to go our separate ways and find the person we're meant to be with."

Her crocodile tears dried up fast and her voice grew cold again, "Oh, I think I know what's going on... that blonde whore paid you a visit, did she? I _knew_ someone had to be pulling your strings, and then some."

William and Buffy looked at each other, eyes rounded. How could Cecily even suspect that something had happened between them? They'd only admitted how they truly felt to each other this morning, and they'd never let on that they'd had the hots for each other, particularly not to Cecily. 

"I... don't know what you're talking about," William said, taken aback.

"Don't play dumb, though you do it so well. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Damn it all! I should have known I couldn't trust Buffy! That stupid little bitch can't --"

"Leave her out of this, and do NOT speak about her that way," he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Don't give me orders, William. I'll talk about that white-trash slut any way I choose."

Buffy had to press her lips tightly together to avoid yelling an insult.

His voice rose, "I said don't talk about Buffy that way! She's easily ten times the woman -- and human being -- that you are. It's her that I want to be with and I won't stand for --"

"Bloody hell!" Cecily blurted out. "You were with my cousin?!"

"Isn't... that what you were talking about?" he asked.

"I meant that slutty secretary from the foundation! Oh my God!"

William and Buffy both winced. Buffy felt so stupid -- she'd forgotten all about that Harmony woman that Cecily had been worried about. And now the beans were officially spilled.

"How long has this been going on?!" Cecily demanded.

William was confused, but pressed on. "I've only just realized how much I love Buffy. I wish I would've left you at the bloody altar for her instead of enduring two years of hell!"

"She's there right now, isn't she?" Cecily said with a snarl. "Is she on her knees _attending_ to you to make you do this?"

"She's not..." William took a breath. "Buffy's here, but she isn't doing _anything_ to make me say what I'm saying. Divorcing you was my idea. I am capable of making decisions all by myself, contrary to what you may believe."

Buffy couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "I'm not making William do anything, what he's saying is all him. You've had this coming for a long time, Cecily, and you know it. Karma finally came back around to bite you on the ass."

"How could you, Buffy?! I should have known you were the sort of woman who'd steal husbands from her own family members."

"I'm _not_ that kind of person under normal circumstances," Buffy said defensively.

"Oh, please! You're nothing but a trashy, vulgar slut. Just like your mother," Cecily spat, they could practically see the smug smile on her face. She knew that would upset Buffy.

Buffy balled up her fists and grit her teeth, hopping up from the couch. She didn't let anybody get away with insulting her mother. "Ooo-hoo, do you have the guts to say that to my face, you warthog from Hell?! I'm going to kick your --"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it, Buffy?" Cecily teased. "You always were beneath me, and now you're trying to take away my husband because you're insanely jealous of me."

"The _only_ thing I've ever been jealous of you about is that you had William. It confused the hell out of me because you're a huge bitch, and I couldn't figure out how you made him fall for you. How many times have you complained about him to me?" Buffy ranted. "How many times did I tell you what a great guy he was and that you had to treat him better? Maybe thousands! You didn't appreciate him _or_ deserve him."

"She's just after your money, William, I hope you know that! No woman could want you for anything else. You're a weak, spineless --"

Buffy interrupted, yelling at the speaker phone, "You foul bitch! Don't you talk about him like --" 

"Buffy, please," William said, stepping in front of her and putting his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Don't let her get to you. Don't give her the satisfaction, pet."

Buffy bit her lip and took a deep breath through her nose, then nodded. "You're right. I'll let you handle the rest of this alone, _baby_ ," Buffy made sure to say the 'baby' extra sweet for Cecily's listening pleasure. She gave William a kiss, then went to wait outside the study. Buffy didn't trust herself not to get into another shouting match with her cousin, and William didn't need them screaming at each other while he tried to get out everything he had to say -- it was already too much like an episode of the Jerry Springer Show.

Cecily was gnashing her teeth, hating this on so many levels. She was losing her ticket to the sweet life, and she was losing him to her dim-witted, slutty cousin. "Well now, maybe with the Puppetmaster out of the room, you can come back to your senses."

William took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Leaving you _is_ coming to my senses. I actually understand why it might be hard for you to believe that I'm saying these things without anyone's influence, because I have been a weakling as far as you were concerned. But I'm a new man, one who doesn't take any shit, especially not from you."

"I'm going to make the both of you very sorry, count on that! And I'm going to tell everyone what that whore did!"

"You want to make yourself out to be the victim?" William asked. "You were awful to me throughout our marriage, Cecily. I'm confident that I can find witnesses who would attest to the fact that you've treated me like shit for years. You want to drag both of us through a long and painful divorce? Then go right ahead, do your worst. You know, Wolfram & Hart are frightfully good at what they do, I'm sure they can make a case for emotional abuse."

She snorted, and said mockingly, "Oh, you poor abused little thing. It's not my fault you were never man enough for me. You were hardly a man at all."

William laughed, surprising her. "That kind of insult might have hurt a few days ago, but I discovered that it was _you_ who had the inadequacies, not me. You're a heartless bitch, why was I even trying to be civil or fair to you? Too bloody nice for my own good. You're very lucky that I'm gracious enough to offer you the settlement I did. You can have the house on the Riviera and $100,000, but that's it. Don't bother coming back to the house in Sunnydale either, that's mine. I'll have your possessions boxed up, you can send someone 'round in a few days to collect them. But don't bother coming here yourself, you aren't allowed on the property and will be promptly removed."

She was quiet, irate and shocked beyond belief. "You can't keep me out of my own house!"

"That's where you're wrong. The house is in my name only, therefore, mine. I may end up selling it and buy something new for a fresh start, but I'm keeping it for now. I might even let you have the furnishings as well, I don't fancy having anything that reminds me of you."

"You son of a bitch! I swear I'll make you pay for this! I'll take you for everything you own!"

"You really are a colossal bitch. Unless you have a major personality adjustment, you're going to die alone and bitter. I don't think you'll get much money, aren't you forgetting about the pre-nup?" William's father had made a prenuptial agreement a requirement before giving his reluctant blessing to their marriage. William had objected strongly to it at the time, but now he was so relieved that his father had been thinking and looking out for his best interests all along when William had been too starry-eyed to see Cecily for who and what she really was.

"Pre-nup or no pre-nup, my lawyers are going to crucify you!"

"We shall see. Regardless of what happens, I'll still have Buffy."

She laughed shrilly. "You really think she'll stay with you? She'll leave you for one of those dumb, hulking brutes she likes so much -- and I'll be watching, pointing and laughing!"

"You can take your opinions and what's left of our marriage, roll them up tight, and shove them straight up your ass. Oh, and go fuck yourself. I'll see you in court. Goodbye, Cecily," William said the last words with utter finality. He wasn't deluding himself that he'd never have to talk to her again. There were going to be meetings with her and her lawyers, but on a personal level, he was done with her.

Cecily was spluttering, trying to say something else, when he pushed the button to hang up the phone.

* * *

Buffy poked her head back into the room. She'd heard everything and was so proud of William for being able to talk to Cecily the way he did. If only he'd been that strong and direct from the beginning, but better late than never.

William didn't notice her for a few seconds. Finally telling his wife off for how she'd treated him, finally acting like a man, was practically orgasmic. Those words and emotions had been bottled up inside of him for so long. He felt free.

Then he noticed Buffy in the doorway, smiled and waved her into the room. Buffy hurried over to him, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Wow, you really told her off! I'm glad I stepped outside because I had to laugh at how she got all sputtery and shocked. And I probably couldn't have kept my mouth shut."

"I did okay then?" he asked.

"You did great, baby." Buffy kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry I got into it with her..."

"It's okay. I just wish she hadn't upset you."

Buffy frowned. "Well, I found out her real opinion about me today too. It's pretty much what I figured, but I still wanted to kick her ass. It's a good thing I don't give a flyin' fuck what El Diablo thinks of me."

"I really enjoyed telling her those things," William admitted with a smirk. "Almost better than sex... almost."

Buffy giggled. "Oh yeah? Maybe we'd better do it again just so you can be sure."

"Better do this first." William went back to the phone and took it off the hook. "Don't want a certain pest deluging us with phone calls. Though I expect she'll be calling her lawyers, bankers, and credit card companies to see just how bad off she is."

"Those are the calls you made before?"

William smirked, nodding. "I called my father first, I knew he'd be thrilled, and he was. He actually 'whooped' for joy. Dad's always hated Cecily, so he was more than happy to help me take care of everything. I really owe him for his foresight, he knew that she was no good for me from the beginning. I've got hundreds of I told you so's coming my way, but it'll be worth it."

"Did you tell him about me?" Buffy asked with a smile. She didn't expect him to start telling people about 'them' yet, but had to ask.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I didn't tell him, um, any details, of course, but I did tell him that I was in love with you. Dad likes you."

Her grin expanded. "He does?" 

William nodded, "Mmmhmm. He said, 'Buffy's a lovely girl, and seems so pleasant. Are you sure that her and Cecily are really related?'"

They chuckled. 

"I've wondered that myself." Buffy put her arms around his waist. "That was weird, how she thought you were someone else at first. You think she's cheating on you with this Geoffrey guy? I'm surprised that it's not a woman."

William shrugged. "I'd swear on a stack of Bibles that she hates sex. But whatever she's doing with him, I get the impression that it's something shady that she doesn't want me knowing about."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot about that Harmony woman," Buffy groaned, putting her forehead against his chest.

William kissed the top of her head and held her. "The damage is done now. I'm glad it turned out like this though."

"Huh?"

"As fun as sneaking around and wearing disguises sounded, I'm relieved I won't have to hide how much I love you."

"But what if she is able to get like half your money because you cheated on her with me?"

"It does upset me that she would be getting money she doesn't deserve, but I'd give anything to be with you, Buffy. I don't need the money, but I _do_ need you."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're so damn sweet, you big ol' sack of sugar, you. But I don't want that bitch taking you to the cleaners."

He shook his head. "I really don't see that happening, pet. You heard about the pre-nup?" Buffy nodded. "My father insisted on me having one. 'Grateful' doesn't begin to describe how I feel about it now."

“So, what’s the story with this Harmony girl that had Cecily worried? Was she hot for your bod? Do I have some competition?” She slid a hand onto his butt and squeezed.

“If Harmony flirted with me, it wasn’t any different than how she behaved with the other men she crossed paths with. She seemed sweet and was pretty, but the girl isn’t... well, she’s not very bright. And she never seems to stop talking.”

“Hmm, you didn’t even think about chasing her around the desk or pinching her butt?” Buffy teased, giving his butt a pinch.

William shook his head and laughed. "Harmony's not my type. Cecily was actually worried?"

"Yeah, she..." Buffy stopped and bit her lip.

"She what?"

"Well... she kind of called me before she left for England and asked me to... keep an eye on you. That's why Cecily brought up my name when she mentioned 'the blonde whore'."

William cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? I wondered about that. I was hoping she hadn't developed some sort of eerie psychic powers."

"And I said I would keep an eye on you, just to make her shut up. The truth is... I didn't like the thought of you fooling around with some other woman either. I was jealous and afraid you'd run off with someone else before I could tell you how I felt about you. So, I decided after I talked to Cecily that I would come to see you and... Well, you know what happened."

"You planned on seducing me all along?"

Buffy wasn't sure how he was taking her little confession. His face only showed curiosity, but he'd stopped rubbing her back, she didn't like that. "Are you pissed?"

William broke into a smile and laughed. "Why would I be mad? It's flattering. And you were jealous? That is so adorable." He nibbled on her lower lip.

Buffy smiled and put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him; she absolutely loved kissing him and could do it all day. "I'm glad you find it amusing. I really am relieved you're not pissed that I had an agenda. Although, I did almost chicken out a few times."

"Not mad in the least, pet. I can't complain about how it turned out. I realized who my dream girl really was, and got to make love to her in many different positions for hours and hours. I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"I couldn't be happier either, William. We owe some thanks to Joan Jett." Buffy giggled.

He gave her a questioning smile and raised an eyebrow. 

Buffy explained, still giggling. "I was singing along with that song 'Do You Wanna Touch Me' before I came over yesterday, and it ran through my mind again right before I pounced on you. It gave me the courage to act like a giant ho."

William chuckled. "I'll definitely have to listen to that song sometime then. I wonder if Miss Jett would mind terribly if I wrote her a thank you note?"

Buffy laughed harder. "I think I will too!" 

They both felt giddy. They were in love with someone who loved them back, William was on his way to being rid of the bitch monster from Hell, and their bodies were beginning to tingle and heat up in anticipation of more naked fun.

Buffy wanted to say something important before they got down and dirty again, she'd probably forget if she didn't say it now. "I want to be perfectly clear on one thing about our relationship," she said seriously.

"What is it?" William asked a little anxiously.

"If you don't like something I do or say, you call me on it. I want you to speak your mind about anything and everything. I want our relationship to be the complete opposite of what you had with her. We're _partners_ , on equal footing."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Alright, I can do that. I'd hate to argue with you, but I promise that I won't keep quiet if there's something bothering me. I'm enjoying my brand-new pair of bollocks, and will use them."

Buffy giggled. "You won't mind if I 'use' them from time to time? I enjoy playing with them."

"I heartily encourage that."

"Ya know, there's one good thing about arguing."

"There is?"

"Mmmhmm, make up sex."

"Oh! I've heard of that, but never had it before. Good, is it?"

"It's one of the big perks of long-term relationships. But it's hard for me to imagine our sex getting stale. It was so fucking hot."

William kissed along her jaw. "I'm so excited, a whole new world has opened up to me. All because of you, Buffy. I feel like I was a virgin before last night -- which isn't too far from the truth."

Buffy winced. "Was she your first?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." Buffy kissed him. "But it does make how amazing you are in bed all the more impressive."

"I thought sex was completely overrated." He laughed. "It was bloody horrible. But then, a sexy little thing jumped me and turned me around on the subject. Now, I _love_ shagging."

"Mmmm, and you do it _so_ well. I'm gonna shag you in every room of this house." She giggled as a naughty thought occurred to her. "Want to start by shagging on Cecily's bed? We'd be exorcising demons from the house."

William laughed. "Why not! That poor unfortunate bed should see at least one good shag before being dismantled and shipped to her. And we do need to get rid of the demons."

For now, they pushed aside any unease or troubled thoughts about Cecily and what she might do to fight the divorce. It didn't matter what his ex tried to do, the two of them were together, and that's all that mattered.

This time, William did sweep Buffy up into his arms 'Gone With the Wind' style, and carried her upstairs to exorcise those pesky demons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

_One year later..._

 

Buffy woke up, stretching her sore muscles. She pushed aside the mosquito netting, and went to use the facilities. After she freshened up and dressed, she sat down on the bed to rest for a minute longer, mentally going over a checklist of things that needed doing today.

William came in the hut and smiled at her. "Morning, pet. Did you sleep well?" He came over to the bed, gave her a kiss and sat beside her.

"Yeah, pretty well. How long have you been up?"

"A few hours. I went with Mukami and Imani to get the supplies."

She stuck her lip out in a pout. "I told you I wanted to go too."

"You worked so hard yesterday, I wanted to let you sleep in." William gave her another kiss, then pulled back, looking sheepish. "I know this isn't the honeymoon you've always dreamt of... I promise I'll give you a proper honeymoon once we're done here."

Buffy chuckled. "Okay, I admit that I didn't dream about honeymooning with my new hubby in a remote Kenyan village, helping him dig irrigation ditches and handing out supplies."

William looked down, thinking he should have done things differently. 

Buffy put her hand on the side of his face and turned his head to look at her, gazing at him with boundless love. "But the fact you wanted to come here to help people instead of just letting someone else take care of it so that you could go on a luxurious vacation... that's one of the reasons I married you, William. You're so sweet and caring, you're such a good man... and there's also the fact that you're a demon in the sack."

They both smiled and laughed. 

"You really don't mind being here another week?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. I feel great being able to make an actual difference in people's lives. And I love the village people... you know what I mean." They giggled. "Everyone here is so warm and friendly."

William hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I definitely made the correct choice in marrying you, Buffy Summers-Giles. You're perfect."

"As I've pointed out previously, not perfect."

"Don't contradict me, woman," William said with a smirk. "Do it again, and it'll be a spanking for you."

Buffy's brow puckered. "I'm confuzzled... Is a spanking supposed to _discourage_ me from sassing you? 'Cos, liking it."

They dissolved into a fit of giggles again. William laid her on her back and got half on top of her, needing to kiss her some more. They hadn't made love since they'd arrived in Kenya, they'd both been just too exhausted to do more than heavy petting. But waiting for their real honeymoon to ravish each other held a certain romantic appeal.

"I'm sorry your boss at the curio shop wouldn't hold your job for you," William mumbled against her neck.

Buffy sighed dramatically. "Well, helping people live happier, healthier lives isn't as fulfilling as helping someone find the perfect Hummel figurine, but it's good too." She laughed. "Are you kidding? I'd do this stuff all the time if I could."

"You can, you know. We're fortunate to have enough money that we can do what we have a passion for. I told you that you could quit your job when you moved in with me six months ago, but you insisted on keeping it."

"I know, but I wanted to --"

"You wanted to be independent and not feel like you were sponging off of me?" William finished her thought, arcing his left eyebrow. They were finishing each other's sentences more often.

Buffy laughed, "Exactly. Ya know, it's cute and all, but it kinda creeps me out when you finish my sentences. It's like you're in my head."

"Message received and understood," William said, chuckling. "I'll try keeping out of your mind, however... I won't make any promises about other parts of your body."

It had been a year since their first torrid encounter in William's study. Cecily hadn't gone gentle into that good night. She'd fought the divorce tooth and nail. It had taken ten months to shake Cecily the pit bull off of their legs for good, but thanks to the pre-nup, she had walked away with only a fraction of the amount she'd sought. She hadn't broken William, by any means.

There had been a spot of trouble while the divorce proceedings were going on. Cecily had cornered Buffy in the law offices while William was busy going over things with his attorneys and...

 

_5 months ago..._

"So, Buffy," Cecily said with a condescending tone, "I hear that you moved into _my_ home recently."

"Not yours anymore," Buffy retorted, smiling. "It's been a challenge to get your stink outta the place, but it's coming along nicely."

"Does it make you proud to know that everyone thinks you're a husband-stealing slut?"

"I don't give a shit what anyone thinks of me. Especially not _you_."

"Well, that's fortunate, because simply everyone _does_ think you're a whore. Poor little Buffy couldn't manage to find her own man so she swooped in and stole her cousin's husband." Cecily stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. 

"Maybe he wouldn't have been so easy to steal if you weren't an evil bitch who treated him like shit." 

Cecily's lip curled angrily. "You've always been so jealous of me, you couldn't wait to try taking what was mine, could you?"

"Jealous of you? Puh-leeze! _He_ was the only thing you had that I ever wanted. But all you cared about was his money. I love William. I'd love him if he flipped burgers at McDonald's and lived paycheck to paycheck. Sorry, I don't have the time or desire to explain the concept of love to you, Cecily. Look it up. Am I ever glad that I decided to stop sitting idly by watching you break him down, piece by piece."

"I just might see that flipping burgers theory put to the test in a few months time -- I hope the both of you end up living in a cardboard box in some filthy alleyway."

Buffy snapped her fingers, just remembering something. "Oh, I kept meaning to ask you: Are you insane or gay -- or both? My money is on you being a lesbian."

"You rancid little..."

"Ooh, I forgot about clinically frigid. Something is very, very wrong with you, Cecily. 'Cos William is -- oh my fucking God -- he's _amazing_ in bed! Best I ever had, and it just keeps getting better every single time." Buffy smiled brightly. "The poor guy didn't know sex could actually be fun before I came along. I'm just lucky that having to fuck you for two years didn't give his dick frostbite."

"You're disgusting," Cecily spat and shoved Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy tilted her head, smiling dangerously. "Oh, you don't wanna be putting your hands on me, bitch. Do it again and I'll --"

"You'll what?" Cecily asked, getting an idea. She abhorred physical violence (especially when it was done on her), but if she provoked Buffy into hitting her, she could have her arrested and cause some trouble for the lovebirds.

"You don't wanna know," Buffy said. "If you'll excuse me, and even if you won't, I'm going to go find my hot n' sexy boyfriend. I think I'll jump him in the back of the limo on the trip home." 

Buffy tried stepping around her cousin, but Cecily moved in front of her. 

"You're just a white-trash slut, Buffy. All you have to offer William is your _body_ , and as soon as you start to droop and lose your luster he'll find a new toy to play with."

"You're so full of shit. You have no idea what it's like to be in a relationship based on love. Yeah, the sex is so fucking hot it sometimes feels like my face is going to melt off, but there's a lot more to it than that. William and I actually _enjoy_ talking to and being with each other." Then Buffy laughed and shook her head, "Damn, why am I wasting my time talking to you? I feel like Captain Kirk trying to explain the concept of love to an alien race. Get out of my way." 

"The two of you deserve each other, both worthless bottom-feeders. William wasn't man enough for me, good thing he found someone like you with lower standards."

Buffy considered just pushing her cousin out of the way or arguing some more. Cecily was bristling for a fight and wasn't going to let up. Buffy went with doing what she'd been wanting to do for so long: she hauled back and punched Cecily in the face.

Cecily yelled and dropped like a sack of wet cement. She whimpered and held her hurt jaw.

Buffy shook out her hand, flexing her fingers. "I warned you! Wow, it felt great to hit you, by the way! That was for all the shit you put him through over the years. You're lucky I'm stopping at just one punch, you deserve a _lot_ more."

Employees hurried over to see if Cecily was alright, a few men in suits helped her get back to her feet.

"You're going to be sorry for that, Buffy!" Cecily cried. The punch had hurt a lot more than she'd expected it to -- Buffy was freakishly strong for a woman her size. "I'm pressing full charges for your completely unprovoked attack on me!" She looked wildly around at the small crowd that had gathered. "You all saw it! That whore attacked me!"

"Do whatever the hell you want." Buffy felt too happy to worry about the possibility of going to jail. Seeing blood on Cecily's lip was so satisfying. "You know where I live, the cops can find me at the mansion in Sunnydale." She strode away confidently, head held high, going toward the conference room where she'd left William.

"Oh my God!" Cecily shrieked from behind her. "My tooth is loose!"

Buffy threw her head back and laughed heartily as she continued to walk away. Getting thrown in the slammer would be worth it.

 

Unfortunately for Cecily, there were a few witnesses who attested to the fact that she'd put her hands on Buffy first (with that first shove), making it mutual combat, not assault. All provoking Buffy had earned her was a swollen jaw and a loose tooth. Needless to say, Cecily gave Buffy a wide berth from that time on. She was terrified that her tiny blonde cousin would thrash her given another chance. She never directly challenged or taunted Buffy again. 

William had been upset at first when he'd found out about the very brief Buffy vs. Cecily smackdown; he didn't like letting Cecily know she'd upset either of them. But, after the trouble died down, William couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire Cat when he thought about Buffy punching his ex, and was only sorry that he'd missed it. Maybe they could go on the Jerry Springer Show (as Buffy jokingly suggested) for a real showdown.

As soon as they had been free, William had asked Buffy to marry him, and she'd agreed immediately. They'd been living together for six months, and wanted to make it official. They had married in an outdoor ceremony in Sunnydale, with many of their family and friends attending, a week before flying to Kenya. Buffy's family had had no problem with her stepping in to take Cecily's place as William's wife; nobody had really liked Cecily, for understandable reasons. And William's family, especially his father, had been overjoyed that the bitch was gone from William's life, and was being replaced with a sweet girl who obviously loved William as much as he loved her. Rupert even did a chorus of 'Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead' at the reception, making everyone laugh boisterously -- they couldn't have agreed more with the sentiment. It was the happiest day of William and Buffy's lives.

The last they'd heard about William's ex-wife, she'd been down on her luck. Say it with me, awww. Her "friend" Geoffrey had turned out to be not much of a friend at all, he'd swindled her out of 100s of thousands of dollars then disappeared. Her divorce settlement and her trust fund were both drained. William never found definitive evidence that Geoffrey was Cecily's lover, but that was what all signs pointed to. He actually pitied the man on a level, the things he must have had to do to work his con... Well, William thought that the bloke had earned the money. Because she was nearly broke, Cecily was now back living with her parents -- and they weren't too happy with her these days either, some of their money had disappeared with her _friend_ too. Being without money and social status was a fate worse than death to Cecily, and that was exactly the position she now found herself in. She'd been set on ruining William, but she was the one who might be flipping those burgers in the near future. Buffy had remarked that Karma usually took a long time to come back on people, but it had boomeranged on Cecily with a vengeance. Couldn't have happened to a nicer gal.

 

William and Buffy had been still trying to settle on the perfect honeymoon when he got a call from his second in command, Wesley, from the Watchers Council. There was some sort of trouble getting building permits for work the Council was trying to do in the same Kenyan village that picture of William had been taken at, that photo that Buffy had admired so much in his study. With a torrent of apologies, William told his new wife that he had to leave for Kenya right away to meet with officials personally and get everything sorted out and the projects back on track. He hadn't even thought to ask if she wanted to come along, he wasn't used to the idea of a woman who would follow him anywhere. He'd been surprised at first when Buffy had asked if she could come too. William had fallen impossibly more in love with her.

 

_Back in the present_

"I was thinking," William said, his hands making circles on her back, "about the _real_ honeymoon. We could sail to Hawaii. Would you like that?"

"Duh," Buffy laughed. "Sounds heavenly. But you know that it doesn't matter to me where it is we go, just as long we're together."

"I feel the same way, pet. But I want to do right by you, you deserve the very best. Hmm, instead of Hawaii, we could take the Orient Express from Paris to Vienna, and spend a few weeks in Europe."

"Damn, that sounds good too!" Buffy saw a twinkle in his eye at the Orient Express honeymoon idea, it was apparently something he really fancied doing. And it sounded like it would be wonderful to her too. "Let's do that one. I can't wait to get you alone on the train, baby. I hope those compartments are soundproof."

They cuddled and kissed for a few minutes. Buffy broke the kiss, gave him a slap on the butt and said, "We've got the rest of our lives to make with the smoochies, we'd better get going. I'm late as it is because _someone_ didn't want to disturb my beauty sleep."

They got up, straightening their clothes and hair. 

William couldn't resist giving his new wife another kiss. "I love you so much, Buffy. I thank God everyday that we found our way to each other. Thank you for not holding the fact that I'm slow against me." He smiled and kissed her softly.

Buffy smiled, locking her hand around his. "I love you too, William." She also gave thanks everyday that they were finally together -- thanks and praise to God, and Joan Jett too.

They headed out for another day of physically demanding, but fulfilling work, their joined hands swinging between them.

 

THE END


End file.
